Valhalla en un beso
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: No hay lugar para la razón, cuando el corazón domina el instinto… Sin importar las consecuencias de un amor prohibido. Thor / Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fic: **¡Hail!...Dioses, han pasado semanas sin aparecer, lo sé, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero ya estamos por aquí…Esta ocasión **Centauro Zafiro** y yo les traemos nuestro segundo rolfic shota, oh si, no podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer otro roleo así :3…Bien pues, una cosa más antes de pasar al tema, con esta historia ya nos ponemos al corriente con los que llevamos hasta ahora, hay un roleo en proceso, lo vamos realizando poco a poco por cuestiones personales de cada una, así que ténganos paciencia n.n…Aparte de ese pendiente hay algo en espera también, será una sorpresa laaaarga y hermosa, no se arrepentirán ;)…Ahora bien, este one shot está dividido en dos capítulos por lo extremadamente extenso, lean bajo su propio riesgo y tengan a la mano un par de transfusiones mínimo, y toallitas para limpiar la pantalla xD…Roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Como se mencionó arriba, se trata de un shota (relación adulto/menor, para quienes sean nuevos y no conozcan la mención)…En nuestro shota anterior, Loki rondaba los 13 y Thor 25, en este se le aumentaron tres años a cada un, por lo tanto, Loki tiene 16 y Thor 28…

Incesto pervertido y lemon orgásmico, con un toque de drama ;3…

Uso de algunas frases en noruego…

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Valhalla en un beso**

**Capítulo 1**

_Que fascinante_…

Pensaba Thor Odinson, cabalgando airoso y liviano por los prados tranquilos en los alrededores del palacio. Pasaban un par de horas de la media tarde y la tibieza del sol se dejaba sentir en el ambiente, acompañada de suaves brisas que jugueteaban de vez en cuando por entre las flores y sus cabellos ensortijados. Le gustaba salir a caballo y sentirse libre al recorrer todos esos parajes verdes y arbolados, con aquella traviesa brisa rozándole la piel, en lugar de entrenar durante cinco horas seguidas en la duela. Le encantaba disfrutar de su libertad por lo menos una vez a la semana, y mejor aún, si esa libertad la compartía al lado de su hermano menor.

—Loki, no te alejes tanto de mí

Le dijo al chiquillo, quien montaba un hermoso corcel negro, como su cabello, notando que se había apartado unos metros de su lado.

A pesar de que Loki era ya un experto maniobrando las riendas, el nórdico aún se preocupaba como si fuera la primera vez que viera a su hermano hacerlo. Por otro lado, Thor montaba uno dorado, igual de fuerte y reacio como su constitución, e igual de terco en ocasiones. Aquel corcel resplandeciente le acompañaba desde que tenía la edad de Loki, había sido un obsequio de su padre al cumplir dieciséis, por lo que ya tenían un largo trecho recorrido juntos.

Esa mañana, Thor recibió el mandato de instruir al pequeño en cuestiones de comportamiento en el campo de batalla, así como la forma correcta de dirigir a un ejército desde un caballo. El rubio disfrutaba viendo a su querido hermano, apenas entrando en edad madura, comenzar a tomar responsabilidades como el príncipe que era. Gustaba de verle adoptar esas posturas serias y decididas cuando le daba lecciones, lo que le decía que su atención era total y completa a todo lo que le dijera o hiciera. Sin duda, Loki sorprendería si se llegase a presentar el momento en que debiera sacar la casta, y mostrar su orgullo y honor, como un hijo de Odín lo haría.

Iban colina arriba, una no tan alta, pero si lo suficiente para ver el valle en su totalidad. Llegando a la cima desmontaron para admirar el paisaje, dejando sus caballos atrás junto a un grupo de árboles robustos, y se acercaron a la orilla. Entonces, Thor recargó su imponente palma en el hombro de Loki, quien por su estatura apenas le llegaba al cuello, para hablarle sereno y cálido, aunque ligeramente imponente.

—¿Has aprendido lo que te enseñé hoy?

_Libre al fin…_

Era lo que proclamaba internamente y con júbilo, mientras cabalgaba por los vastos prados verdes al lado de su hermano mayor. Había pasado toda la mañana, desde temprana hora, en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, recibiendo lecciones sobre cómo ser un general competente, aguerrido y firme, al momento de dirigir a sus tropas. Aunque aunado a eso, debía aprender a moverse y empuñar su arma con precisión y destreza, y no solo saber dar órdenes sobre un caballo.

Para haber sido su primera lección, Loki sentía que lo había hecho más que bien, y no era por adularse a sí mismo... bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero cuando se planteaba algo en serio, seguía cada punto al pie de la letra hasta conseguir un resultado más que solo aceptable. Además, el que Thor fuera un excelente maestro, en cuanto a combate y estrategia se refería, lo hacía mucho más sencillo de lograr.

Cabalgando colina arriba Loki se adelantó a propósito, sabiendo que a Thor no le agradaba que se alejara demasiado cuando iban juntos. Al joven ojiverde le gustaba sacar los nervios del rubio a flote, y hacerlo perseguirle y llamarle para que le esperara por temor a que le ocurriera un _accidente_. A esas alturas era ridículo pensar que el menor de los hijos de Odín pudiera caer en un descuido, pero todo parecía indicar que al mayor le importaba un comino que fuese ridículo preocuparse por su bienestar, a pesar de que supiera montar con seguridad. Por lo que a los segundos de haberlo dejado atrás, el pelinegro ya estaba escuchando su llamado a no ir más lejos, motivo que le hizo reír con diversión para luego ir frenando el galope de a poco y así no forzar a su corcel azabache.

Una vez detenidos, este giró con todo y el caballo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa despreocupada al nórdico, quien le veía entre serio y concienzudo. Jamás se enfadaba con él cuando le sonreía de ese modo. Loki sabía qué tácticas usar y en qué momento para que su hermano bajara la guardia y no le reprendiera. Aunque realmente era innecesario en ese instante, más simplemente quiso probar su debilidad.

Esperó entonces al rubio, y cuando le hubo dado alcance, ambos fueron guiando a los caballos a paso ligero hacia un grupo de árboles donde les dejaron descansar, entre que caminaban en dirección a la orilla de la colina. A Loki le fascinaba la vista panorámica de aquel lugar. Cuando era más pequeño solía imaginar que era un gigante, y que si extendía la mano, esta caería en medio del océano de destellos multicolor. Pero además de la vista, ese sitio le gustaba por ser tranquilo y silencioso, a veces susurrante por el murmullo del viento, pero siempre adecuado para meditar y descansar de sus deberes como ahora. Y qué mejor que compartir uno de sus lugares predilectos con su hermano predilecto.

—¿En serio? ¿Me enseñaste algo hoy?— inquirió sarcástico, mirando al rubio con fingida sorpresa, quien tenía su mano ancha sobre su hombro —Eso es realmente histórico, hermano

Comentó burlonamente, riendo quedo y con ligereza, para luego ir menguando la risa al notar la expresión un tanto parca de Thor. Así que apelando a su seriedad, cesó toda mofa y se expresó con propiedad.

—Hmhm, de acuerdo, lo siento… Un buen general debe confiar en sus hombres, en su honor y en su valor, y a su vez, él debe darles confianza a ellos con su temple y determinación. Su mando debe hacerse notar con orgullo y fiereza, nunca bajar la cabeza ante el enemigo. Un buen general debe guiar a sus tropas hasta el final, alcanzar la victoria, por el honor y la gloria

Recitó los preceptos con que el nórdico le hubo impartido cada lección del día, fijando sus esmeraldas en las montañas lejanas, girando estas después hacia su hermano, encontrando aprobación en sus zafiros y un asentimiento de cabeza que le hicieron sonreírle con candidez, entre que su hombro era ligeramente presionado por la mano del rubio.

Thor conocía las mañas de su hermano al jugarle bromas, y más todavía si estas eran sarcásticas, así que solo se había limitado a mostrarle un semblante algo serio para que se _tomara en serio_ lo que hablaban. No necesitó alzar la voz, porque Loki le recitó aquellos preceptos al pie de la letra y en orden. El mayor sonrió complacido y presionó su hombro en señal de aceptación, mientras volteaba su mirada celeste al horizonte.

—Me sorprendes… Sigue así y podrías llegar a ser un digno soberano de Asgard

Le dijo con sinceridad. A veces se impresionaba por la capacidad intelectual tan notable que llegaba a poseer su pequeño hermanito.

Instantes después, Thor se encaminó a la sombra de un gran roble, para sentarse contra el tronco y descansar.

—Avanzas mu y rápido, ya quisiera verte cuando crezcas. Seguro serás uno de los más destacados guerreros— cerró los ojos y recargó su aurea cabeza para _dormitar_ un poco

Loki no dijo nada al momento en que Thor le mencionara aquello, solo se limitó a verle caminar hacia el roble a sus espaldas, con la intensión de dormitar para despejarse y relajarse.

—Hmhm, ¿tú crees? No soy tan hábil como tu

Expresó de modo casi despreocupado, restándole importancia a sus palabras, entre que dirigía sus pasos livianos hacia el mayor para quedar sentado a su diestra, muy junto a este.

—Todos creen que soy mejor hechicero de lo que podría ser como guerrero. Y no se diga sobre reinar Asgard

Reveló con el mismo tono calmado, aunque un tanto resignado, al hecho de saber que ese derecho al trono era legítimo hacia Thor por ser el primogénito. Loki realmente no tenía complejo con eso, no mientras su hermano no le relegara de su lado por ser el rey.

—No es verdad. Eres talentoso y brillante, más que yo— respondió pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del pequeño —Serías más competente en el trono

Thor no quería adular ni nada, pero a pesar de ser el hijo mayor, entendía que sus dotes como gobernante no eran los ideales para Asgard. Protegería su reino, pero de otra forma, y Loki sería el más indicado para reinar desde un trono. Además, era el más prudente de los dos.

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar al palacio. Madre estará preocupada— se puso de pie, extendiéndole su mano —¿Quieres regresar volando?

El ojiverde ladeó el rostro y alzó una ceja para verle a los ojos mientras decía todo eso. No dudaba de sus palabras, aunque sí pudo llegar a pensar que era pura adulación sin justificación. Más al escuchar con atención y analizar las expresiones serias en lo que el mayor le profesaba, Loki pudo quedar conforme puesto que era sincero. Le sonrió entonces a modo de gratitud por lo que le hubo hecho saber que pensaba sobre él, y tomó la mano de Thor que le fue extendida para ayudarle a levantarse. Aunque el jalón que el rubio ejerciera fue un tanto _brusco_, terminando por hacerle chocar contra su pecho.

—Ehm... supongo que volando sería más rápido...

Devolvió tratando de disimular su ligero nerviosismo, por tal cercanía con su hermano, mientras hacía que los caballos se desvanecieran para ser transportados a los establos.

Al tener la venia del menor, Thor le atrajo para tomarlo de la breve cintura y pegarlo a su pecho para que al volar nada le pasara. Alzó su rostro al cielo, llamando al Mjolnir con su brazo derecho levantado. Una nube fue atravesada por una ráfaga, de la cual el martillo emergió llegando al príncipe. Este lo empuñó con fuerza, dándole vueltas para que tomara potencia hasta que ambos comenzaron a elevarse. El rubio tomó velocidad mientras observaba como Loki se aferraba a sus hombros y cerraba sus ojos. Sonrió de lado, enternecido por verlo algo nervioso.

Finalmente aterrizaron en uno de los pisos más altos del palacio.

—Loki, ya llegamos— anunció, riendo un poco cuando notó que el pequeño seguía aferrado, como si no quisiera abrir los ojos —Ya puedes abrir los ojos, es seguro

Bien, ahora confirmaba que no debió elegir un viaje por aire. Ciertamente, tardarían menos tiempo en volver al palacio volando que en caballo, pero también era cierto que Loki seguía temiéndole a las alturas, a pesar de ir protegido por el abrazo de Thor. No sentir los pies pegados al suelo, o en su defecto, ajustados a cada lado del caballo, le infundía cierto miedo. No le gustaba palpar la nada porque sabía que si caía no la iba a pasar nada bien.

Aunque no era que su hermano le fuera a dejar caer, de hecho, por eso mismo era que siempre que lo trasladaba de ese modo lo pegaba a su cuerpo para que se sintiera seguro. Y la mitad de él estaba confiado en que llegaría sano y salvo, pero la otra mitad, la que aún pensaba y sentía de manera infantil, le hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tensarse de pies a cabeza, igual que se aferraba de los hombros del mayor.

Más la incertidumbre pronto pasó, cuando al fin sus pies notaron el mármol debajo y Thor le comunicara con cierto deje divertido que estaban en _suelo seguro_. El azabache abrió entonces un ojo para cerciorarse, y luego de percibir que seguía aferrado al rubio, y este a su vez le rodeaba la cintura, su nervio se hizo presente de nueva cuenta, causando que lo soltara con premura y se alejara un par de pasos, al tiempo que carraspeaba y fingía que todo estaba en orden... porque lo estaba.

—Ahm... bien, ah... gracias...— dijo viendo a otro lado, como _inspeccionando_ uno de los pilares

—Oh, tan tierno mi hermanito

Dijo Thor para molestarlo, y porque en serio le parecía tierno cuando intentaba disimular que no le había dado miedo. Era muy dulce. Se acercó a despeinarle el cabello y le sonrió. Aunque antes de que el pequeño reclamara, lo alzó por los costados y lo cargó encima de sus hombros con facilidad.

—Vamos, le diremos a nuestros padres que hemos vuelto y podrás enseñarme esos trucos que aprendiste después, ¿vale?

¡¿Tierno?! ¡¿Le había llamado TIERNO?! Un momento, nadie, absolutamente NADIE lo calificaba con ese mote sin salir ileso. Y no por ser Thor su hermano mayor, quería decir que gozara de inmunidad.

Loki giró hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada, y estuvo a punto de proferirle algunas cuantas majaderías por atreverse a llamarle de aquel modo, más no contaba con que Thor lo tomaría en brazos y cargaría sobre sus hombros, impidiéndole así cualquier queja o reclamo. Por lo que quedó con ello en la punta de la lengua, al igual que indignado y enfadoso, viendo a todos lados en busca de guardias o gente de la servidumbre que pudiera estarse riendo a sus expensas.

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Aggh!... Grrr, como quieras…

Espetó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios, mientras que la vergüenza le torturaba por ser llevado de aquel modo por su hermano.

—¿Podrías bajarme? Ya no tengo seis para que vaya en tus hombros. Es ridículo y denigrante

Thor no hizo más que reír por el enojo de Loki, se veía tan adorable cuando refunfuñaba y no se dejaba mimar, acabando por resignarse a regañadientes. Quizá se incomodaba porque siempre había sido el más serio y recto de los dos. Aun para su corta edad era muy maduro.

—Pero te ves adorable. Anda, no más quejas. Además, conociéndote, estoy seguro que más adelante cuando seas adulto, no querrás que te cargue y opondrás verdadera resistencia. Mejor te llevo en mis hombros ahora que tengo oportunidad

Le gustaba cargarlo, sentía que de esa forma lo protegía. Tal vez no había verdaderos peligros a su alrededor, pero Thor no podía evitar ser sobreprotector con Loki.

—Con un demonio Thor, no soy… ¡Ungh!... Bien, ya, di lo que quieras, no me importa

Replicó al límite de su paciencia. En verdad que no entendía cómo era que no le cobraba su osadía. Lo tenía con la guardia baja, confiado, expuesto, tan sencillo como invocar un conjuro y transformarlo en rana. Pero no podía hacerlo, y no lo hacía porque a pesar de que Thor lo sacara de sus casillas con esos comentarios, le respetaba y le tenía en un alto y muy especial concepto. Así que por más que quisiera, el joven hechicero no podría desquitarse de aquella forma con él. Aunque ya encontraría algo con que devolvérsela después.

Ya puestos en marcha, se encaminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción previa al salón del trono, donde vieron a sus padres sentados y hablando cariñosamente, al fondo de la estancia.

—Les decimos que acabaste tus lecciones y listo

Thor le anunció en un quedo susurro, entre que lo bajaba de sus hombros y tomaba su mano para ambos acercarse a sus padres.

Al llegar al salón del trono, el par de príncipes notó que los reyes conversaban muy cerca y de modo íntimo. No intimando más allá de suaves palabras y miradas llenas de ternura, pero Loki consideró que no era un buen momento el suyo para haberse aparecido. Más le agradaba en cierta forma ser partícipe de ese amor incondicional, que sus padres seguían profesándose después de tantos años.

—Tal vez no deberíamos interrumpirlos ahora

Pronunció bajo, caminando al lado de Thor, sintiendo exaltarse un poco teniendo su mano tomada por la del mayor. Era como si una corriente eléctrica corriera rauda por su piel, haciendo que esta se erizara y su corazón latiera poco más rápido de lo normal.

El ojiazul detuvo sus pasos al escuchar a Loki, le miró y de nuevo fijó sus celestes en sus padres. Tenía razón, estaban muy cercanos. Bueno, siempre lo habían estado, pero al parecer les habían encontrado en un momento donde se demostraban afecto. El nórdico sonrió de lado, complacido de ver aquel amor fluir entre sus progenitores con solo juntar sus manos y Odín besándole la mejilla a Frigga.

Eso hizo que su corazón latiera fuerte, por alguna causa, mientras apretaba más la mano de Loki.

—Muy bien dicho. Pero dejaré un recado de que hemos regresado

Contestó entre que se alejaba del gran salón y llevándose con él a su hermano. En la puerta, Thor le indicó al guardia que les anunciara a sus padres de su regreso cuando lo considerara conveniente para no interrumpirlos. Luego de eso, el Dios del Trueno giró hacia el menor de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿qué trucos me querías mostrar?

Loki asintió con timidez y una ligera sonrisa, viendo que Thor le secundaba en su pensar. Así que siguió los pasos de este para salir de la estancia, no sin antes darles un último vistazo a sus padres. Se veían realmente felices uno al lado del otro, mirándose con ese mismo anhelo, incluso deseo de antaño. Se abrumó ligeramente al haber alcanzado a ver como sus labios se unían en un cándido y delicado beso, motivo que le hizo apretar la mano del mayor y sentir como sus mejillas ardían. Suerte que el fuego de las antorchas camuflajeaba perfectamente su estado avergonzado.

—Uhm... vayamos al salón de entrenamiento que uso, será más seguro ahí. A menos que quieras reducir el número de guardias y dejar el pasillo un poco maltratado

Le dijo tratando de volver a su serenidad, bromeando un poco en el proceso para destensarse, aunque aún seguía un tanto pensativo. Imaginaba una escena parecida a la de sus padres, pero con él y alguien a quien no le veía el rostro. O tal vez, se negaba a verlo porque temía saber de quien se trataba.

El nórdico asintió divertido, encaminándose con Loki hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento. Al llegar, Thor tomó asiento en un amplio sofá de piel verde oscuro y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su nuca.

—Estoy observando

Estando ya en la sala de entrenamiento, la cual era única y exclusivamente adecuada para las prácticas de magia de Loki, este se dispuso a mostrarle un par de nuevos trucos a Thor, mismos que había reservado para que fuera él quien los viera primero, antes de sus mentores. Se dirigió entonces al centro de la estancia, quedando de frente al nórdico, mientras le sonreía entre emocionado y orgulloso, notando que su hermano esperaba su demostración con aire expectante.

Aspiró profundo y luego fue soltando el aire de a poco, cerrando los ojos y se concentrándose. Despegó sus manos de sus costados unos cuantos centímetros, y estas se iluminaron de un azul resplandeciente que le envolvía hasta poco más arriba de las muñecas. Loki abrió los ojos al sentirse listo, y fue en ese momento que con movimientos agiles y rápidos hizo una demostración de combate, lanzando de sus manos aces de luz en forma de estacas finas, pero certeras y letales, que fueron clavándose en unos pilares de madera que se encontraban rodeando toda el lugar. Cada pilar fue siendo atravesado por una estaca energética, al tiempo que esa misma energía se esparcía por dentro del mismo, terminando por invadirlo completamente. Y eso no era todo. Los pilares de madera comenzaron a arder en llamas azul blancuzcas, para luego esas llamas irse reduciendo hasta dejar a la vista los pilares congelados, mismos que explotaron a los segundos, esparciendo trozos de hielo por todas partes.

—¿Y bien?¿ Que te pareció, hermano?

Indagó lleno de curiosidad por saber el veredicto de Thor ante lo que viera. Y por su semblante, pudo deducir que estaba realmente impactado, motivo que le hiso sentirse satisfecho y algo arrogante.

Thor quedó boquiabierto por la muestra de poder y el rango de ataque que Loki había logrado alcanzar. En serio que su hermano era un prodigio. Aplaudió fuertemente con total aprobación, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía al otro.

—Ha sido asombroso— dio visto bueno —Realmente me sorprendes, Loki

Le sobó la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa afable y sincera. Para ser un chico de su edad, era bastante talentoso y bueno en lo que hacía. Thor envidiaba de cierto modo esa sagacidad que poseía, de haberla tenido, se habría ahorrado años de entrenamiento y sería uno de los más fuertes guerreros en todo el cosmos. Incluso envidiaba esa parte mágica del menor, su habilidad nata de ser un hechicero con un gran potencial.

—Ha sido fantástico, pero temo que es hora de que vayas a dormir, hermano

Sin esperar, el rubio cargó al muchacho contra su hombro, justo como hacía cada vez que este no deseaba salirse de la biblioteca y tenía que llevárselo de ahí en calidad de bulto.

Sencillamente, Loki adoraba cuando Thor elogiaba sus logros, le fascinaba saberse halagado y reconocido por su mayor motivación y ejemplo. Porque a pesar de que muchas veces lo sacara de quicio y le hiciera poner a prueba su paciencia, la aceptación de su hermano era todo lo que le movía a ser cada día mejor. No importaba lo que sus mentores dijeran, ni siquiera su padre, lo que llenaba su espíritu y orgullo era verse apoyado y respaldado por el nórdico.

Y habría seguido alimentando su ego con más adulaciones a sus habilidades, pero el rubio se encargó de cortar su inspiración al cargarlo cual bulto sobre su hombro. Acción que nuevamente le hizo refunfuñar y retorcerse buscando liberarse de su _osado captor_.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, agh! ¡Thor, bájame! ¡No es divertido!— demandaba manoteando su espalda y pataleando —¡Thor, hablo en serio! ¡Si no me bajas terminaras igual que esos pilares de madera!

—Sí, claro. Quiero verte intentándolo

Decía despreocupadamente mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Como era de esperarse, a Thor no le hacían el más mínimo daño esos manotazos y patadas, ya tenía practica que superaba la de Loki por años sobre resistencia física, así que aquellos intentos de lucha eran como cosquillas.

Al poco llegaron a la habitación del ojiverde. El nórdico abrió la puerta, se adentró con lujo de confianza y bajó a su hermanito sobre la cama, pero gracias a que este seguía jaloneándolo por la capa, Thor no midió y perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, casi cayendo junto con él. Por suerte se detuvo a tiempo para no aplastarlo. Así quedó Thor, acorralando al pequeño contra las sábanas, y al hacerlo, sintió una ligera sensación de nerviosismo. Sobre todo porque una de sus piernas había quedado en medio de las de Loki.

Entre tanto, el pelinegro bien sabía que no lograría hacerle nada con sus _ataques_ incipientes, pero no por ello iba a rendirse así de fácil. Era pequeño y no tan fuerte como Thor, pero tenía dignidad y la mostraría hasta el final. Así fue que siguió insistiendo, apenas fijándose que atravesaban la puerta de una habitación, que intuyó ser la suya. Creyó que Thor le bajaría entonces, y lo hiso, mas no de un modo considerable. Ya que lo llevó hasta su cama donde lo dejó caer sin más, aunque el mayor terminó sobre él, puesto que el hechicero le había jalado por la capa al sentir que caía precipitadamente.

El ojiverde quedó silenciado de toda queja, e inmóvil de toda agresión hacia su hermano. Sus esmeraldas abiertas con sorpresa quedaron prendidas en los zafiros del nórdico, percibiéndolo demasiado cerca, aunque mayor fue su inquietud al notar una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Percatándose de esto, Loki se sobresaltó y sus nervios se esparcieron por sus venas como si fuesen llamas, al tiempo que su corazón galopaba ansioso y un vacío tortuoso se formaba en su estómago.

Thor estaba inquieto al igual que su hermano. Su boca se había secado y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, mientras varias gotas de sudor corrían por su sien. No era normal tener esa clase de reacciones frente a Loki, pero es que jamás lo tuvo de esa forma: abajo y muy cerca.

Pasó saliva, tentado a hacer muchas cosas que a otros les hubieran parecido prohibidas. ¿Por qué Loki se veía tan bello? ¿Desde cuándo? No había notado que su cuerpo infantil había crecido, por lo menos no conscientemente. Aunque no le desagradaba verlo desde su altura, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su piel tan suave y blanca, sin marcas… O sus labios.

_Esto no está bien…_

Sin estar completamente seguro de que cornetas estaba haciendo, Thor posó su mano derecha sobre el pecho del menor para ir abriendo su atuendo verde olivo, mientras lo sostenía por su cintura con la mano libre.

Al instante que su hermano le tomó por la cintura y comenzó a desabrochar sus ropas, el ojiverde se alteró violentamente, provocando que sus manos detuvieran la del rubio en su pecho, entre que le cuestionaba desubicado.

—Thor, no...

Pidió que se detuviera, mirándole angustiado y suplicante, aunque un tanto temeroso por lo que estaba pasando.

Justo antes de terminar de bajar el cierre de su ropa, la mano del menor lo detuvo. Thor paró de respirar, notando como esos esmeraldas le veían con espanto, como si estuvieran siendo destruidas por el toque del nórdico. ¡¿Qué demonios intentó hacer?! Bastantes problemas tenía con Loki debajo suyo e indefenso, como para quererse cargar otro involucrando a su hermano, quien no tenía culpa de sus pensamientos obscuros.

Y ahora tenía que zafarse de algún modo, pero sin abandonar todavía la estancia. No sabía, solo quería permanecer ahí.

—Ah, yo estaba... Tienes que cambiarte a un conjunto más ligero para dormir, Loki. Tienes que quitarte esto…

Tomó de excusa que solo estaba _ayudándole_ a desvestirse, como cuando era un bebé que no podía valerse por sí mismo y él siempre lo cambiaba de ropa, o su madre.

Su rostro turbado ahora se mezclaba con desconcierto e incredulidad. ¿Thor queriendo _ayudarle_ a cambiarse de ropa? Por todos los dioses, tenía dieciséis no seis como se lo dijo al cargarlo llegando de su entrenamiento a caballo. Podía valerse por sí mismo y eso haría. No necesitaba de nadie, ni siquiera de su madre, a esas alturas, para que lo cambiara de ropa o hiciera las cosas por él. Y mucho menos necesitaba de Thor para hacerlo, ni de la forma tan abrumante en que lo estaba haciendo. Aunque Loki no podía negar que a una parte de él le gustaba esa cercanía tortuosa entre ambos.

—Yo puedo... hacerlo solo, gracias…

Excusó nervioso al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse, más nunca imaginó que Thor no se movería de su sitio, por lo que su rostro quedó a muy pocos centímetros del otro, casi rozándose. Aquello hizo que el corazón diera un golpe seco en su pecho y sus mejillas se encendieran casi de modo grosero. Sus esmeraldas totalmente abiertas e inquietas se clavaron en esa mirada azul y profunda, fija, e incluso intimidante que el rubio mantenía sobre él.

—Th... Thor... deja... deja de hacer eso...—murmuró con cierto temblor en sus palabras

—Espera…

Thor lo retuvo colocando su diestra sobre su pecho. En verdad no quería cometer una estupidez, pero Loki... estaba tan indefenso y a merced de su fuerza. Eso, de un modo demasiado enfermo, le provocó cierto placer. Con el hecho de verlo sometido, estaba comenzando a buscar más formas de mantenerlo _abajo_. Y para su mala fortuna, no se arrepentía de estar pensando así.

El nórdico abrió la primera prenda como libro. Sabía que su hermano tenía miedo, sabía que estaba siendo un cabrón desmedido con ese simple gesto, pero su instinto estaba dominándolo, ¡carajo!

—Loki, ¿sabes que no te haría daño, cierto?— preguntó con tal cinismo que quiso darse un puñetazo por eso

Sin pedirlo, levantó parte de la camiseta que llevaba el menor y le tocó el abdomen, relamiéndose los labios por lo suave que se sentía.

Al instante que vio como el rubio le abría la ropa, su respiración se agitó de modo alarmante. Y más aún, al escuchar esas palabras cargadas con algo denso y oscuro, algo que removió las entrañas del ojiverde. Tenía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo era ansiedad por lo que veía en Thor. Le atraía demasiado. Estaba mal, no debería sentirse así por su misma sangre, pero Loki no podía ser indiferente al hecho. Así como no pudo ser indiferente a esa caricia llena de intensidad y malicia sobre su abdomen, motivo que le hizo ahogar un quedo jadeo en su garganta y apretujar la sábana entre sus manos.

—Thor... hermano... detente... por favor...— pedía con la voz en un débil murmullo, mirándole con suplica, tanto porque se detuviera como porque siguiera

Oh, no debió jadear... No de _esa_ forma.

Si algo había que Thor no controlaba era su instinto, su parte animal que le decía que al escuchar un sonido como ese, buscara más formas de provocarlo. No sabía por qué, era solo algo que lo movía a hacerlo. Además, Loki estaba totalmente apetecible, si fuera una mujer, ya le hubiese arrancado todo a zarpazos, pero era su hermano... Y una parte suya quería detenerse, obligarse a no cometer una fechoría a un indefenso chico, que encima era de su familia.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

Preguntó con sorna, tomando ambas muñecas del pelinegro y llevándolas por encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la mano libre, la zurda, empezó a acariciar más ese abdomen virgen que se erizaba bajo su contacto.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan... hermoso?—dijo al aire, deteniéndose en el abdomen, pero tomándole el mentón para observarle los esmeraldas

¿Más sometido no podía sentirse, o si?

Estaba de vuelta contra la cama, con sus manos apresadas por la diestra de Thor sobre su cabeza y las piernas inmovilizadas por una del mayor situada entre ellas, mientras aquella mano ancha seguía tocándole de ese modo tan perverso su piel de porcelana. Con cada roce, el cuerpo de Loki reaccionaba temblando y sacudiéndose por lo placentero del tacto, y aunado a ello, la mirada lasciva de Thor sobre él, seguido de aquella pregunta, misma que el ojiverde percibía no era del todo una pregunta como tal.

—Hermano...— musitó con el ansia a flor de piel, bailando sus esmeraldas en los zafiros

_¡Basta! ¡No sigas haciéndole esto, bestia!_

Thor quería parar, quería salir ahora que podía y las cosas no estaban más graves, pero... Loki parecía que le dijese que se quedara, que le acariciara, que le tocara, que le besara.

¡¿Pero qué clase de hermano era si estaba prácticamente ultrajándolo?!

Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo, vergüenza debería haberle dado por atreverse a tocar a una criatura tan inocente como lo era su hermano, que encima de todo le rogaba con sus esmeraldas casi acuosas que se detuviera… Pero Thor no se detuvo. Tomó la camiseta del azabache y con algo de brusquedad la destajó, dejando el tórax desnudo. Al percibir esa piel tan limpia y pura, Thor se excitó.

¡¿Pero qué mierdas estaba pensando?! ¡Su hermano lo estaba excitando, por el demonio!... Que jodido estaba...

—Loki...

Suspiró algo fuera de sí, liberándolo de las muñecas, pero comenzando precipitadamente a quitarse su capa y parte de su armadura enfrente del menor. Como si no lo tuviera lo suficientemente espantado.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal en verdad, y se ponía cada vez peor conforme las cosas subían de tono. Mal, porque no podía ser que Loki no le detuviera, teniendo los medios para hacerlo. Peor, porque a pesar de ser capaz de lanzarlo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación con su magia, no quería hacerlo. Quería que siguiera tocándolo, quería seguir escuchándolo decir cuan hermoso era, cuan deseable era a sus ojos.

Loki sabía que no debían, estaba prohibido para ellos, era incesto, pero aun así, algo en su interior se agitaba y se aceleraba, se encendía como fuego que le quemaba por dentro y le hacía desear a Thor. Desearlo sobre él, haciéndole toda clase de caricias, besándole de una y mil formas, aleccionándole en el arte del combate cuerpo a cuerpo sobre una cama. Y todo parecía indicar que eso planeaba el rubio pues no tardó en comenzar a desvestirse, sacando su capa y la armadura recubriendo su frente, para luego seguir con el peto de cuero, dejando a la vista el tórax portentoso y varonil que poseía. El hechicero contuvo el aliento, siguiendo cada movimiento del nórdico hasta verlo así, expuesto como él.

Era realmente todo un deleite visual: sus músculos firmes, marcados, tentadores. Pectorales anchos, abdomen trabajado, brazos fuertes, cuello tenso, todo él era imponente. Tanto que el ojiverde se vio tentado a tocar, más privado por el momento y la indecisión permaneció inmóvil, aunque sin apartar la vista embelesada del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

_¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy haciéndole esto a Loki?_

Pensaba Thor mientras su camisa pasaba encima de su cabeza y dejaba su abdomen desnudo, bajando sus brazos con fuerza aun sosteniendo su ropa en la mano derecha y mirando desde su porte al pequeño. ¿En serio estaba dispuesto a todo? ¿Quería hacerle lo que _no debe hacerse _a su hermano?

Era complicado. Su mente pensaba que estaba mal, prohibido, equivocado, y que aquellos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza eran los más asquerosos y ruines que podría haber pensado. Por otro lado, su cuerpo expresaba un total deseo por el menor. En ese momento no comprendía porqué estaba tocándolo de esa forma, el motivo de su increíble necesidad de llegar a más, explorar esa piel sin marcas.

Intentaba alejarse de él, no pensar en aquello, le dolía sentir aquellas emociones arremolinándose que lo empujaban y le gritaban: ¡Hazlo! Y si todo aquello llegaba a la conclusión que tanto temía, entonces sería su ruina y perdición. Thor sería condenado a muerte, pero decidió correr ese riesgo desde que llevó consigo a Loki. Aunque aquello que lo mataría no sería el castigo físico, sino el odio de su hermano por haberlo ultrajado.

—Lo lamento

Se disculpó con un nudo a punto de explotarle en la garganta, bajando su pantalón pero sin sacarse la ropa interior. Arrojó la prenda y desabrochó el pantalón de Loki, abriéndolo con algo de brusquedad y tirándolo de ambos lados hasta dejar las piernas del menor expuestas. Hubiera bajado su ropa interior también, pero la poca cordura que conservaba lo detuvo. Pero no cuando Thor quiso bajar y besar más allá del cuello, yendo al pecho, repartiendo besos a lo largo de la línea media y parte de los costados, mientras sus manos tomaban los muslos y se derretía al sentirlos. Tersos y claramente inexpertos.

Su estado embelesado pronto pasó a ser alteración y desconcierto, cuando escuchó a Thor disculparse y seguido a ello verlo quitarse el pantalón frente a él, sin ningún tipo de pudor ni recato. Por un momento sus ojos desorbitados se clavaron en la ropa interior del rubio, mas específicamente sobre aquel bulto evidente ya en su entrepierna, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y la boca seca, creyendo que también esa prenda seria desechada. Aunque para su _tranquilidad_ no fue así, más otra cosa si sucedió.

Inmediatamente luego de que el mayor quedara semi desnudo, se fue contra él e hizo lo mismo. Tomó la hebilla del cinturón y le abrió sin más, siguiendo con los amarres del pantalón, mismos que no se detuvo a zafar con cuidado. Solo tomó la tela y la separó con desespero, como hiciera con su camiseta, terminando por sacar la ropa en un movimiento salvaje y rudo.

La ropa interior seguía en su lugar, igual que la del ojiazul, pero eso no bastó para que Loki se calmara, muy por el contrario, estaba alterado hasta el límite y entumido por las emociones en explosión y contradicción. Estaba asustado, incierto y angustiado, pero ese temor no era por otra cosa más que por el hecho de que le gustaba lo que sucedía. Le gustaba estar acorralado por su hermano. Le gustaba ser objeto de desespero para él. Le gustaba verlo al borde de la desnudez total. Le gustaba sentir sus labios en su cuello, en su pecho, en su vientre, así como le gustaba que le tocara con esa lujuria que sus caricias le transmitían. Si, Thor le gustaba, todo él... y mucho. Tanto que su garganta se llenó de jadeos entre cortados y su cabeza se clavó en la almohada, al percibir uno de sus pezones siendo lengüeteado y succionado por la boca del rubio.

—Aah... Thor... Thor, para... Mnh...

Exclamó falto de aire, arrugando más la sábana entre sus manos, tratando de hacerle detenerse. Más su intento fue débil y carente de decisión, ya que en el fondo no deseaba que parara. No era correcto y lo sabía, así como era consciente de lo que a los dos les aguardaba si aquello llegaba a oídos de su padre. Pero sentir esas caricias ardientes y hambrientas sobre su piel era demasiado placentero como para negar que estuviera excitándose. Excitándose con él, con su propio hermano, quien lo estaba haciendo delirar y quemarse por dentro.

Al momento de oír aquellos jadeos, Thor se descontroló por un segundo. Ese descontrol pasajero lo obligó a subir su boca y toparse con un pezón rosado y suave. En seguida lo tomó con la lengua y sus labios se encargaron de probarlo con lujuria. Eso era lo que sentía en sus venas: lujuria. Así como terminó su labor en uno, siguió con otro, y cuando terminaba en este, regresaba al principio. Utilizó sus dientes para halarlo un poco. En verdad la piel de Loki tenía un sabor exquisito, era muy grato lamerle aquellos botones, mismos que pronto estuvieron endurecidos.

Sus manos le tocaron más los muslos, y poco a poco su entrepierna se abultaba. Eso le daba cierta culpa, porque estaba excitándose como loco con el solo hecho de tener a Loki en esa posición. Pero nadie más que él tenía la responsabilidad de lo que pasara esa noche. Sea lo que fuese. Quizá no estaba muy seguro del motivo, pero si sabía que nunca antes alguien había provocado tal efecto en su persona. Su pecho se hinchaba y su corazón latía hasta tener palpitaciones. En serio no sabía qué lo movía a continuar, pero no podía detenerse ya. Y eso lo hacía sentirse el más grande hijo de puta en todo el cosmos.

—Ahh... Loki...

Jadeó subiendo su rostro para besarle el cuello al hechicero. Y estuvo a punto de besarlo en los labios. Esos apetecibles, suaves y vírgenes labios, pero desistió de su propósito, sabiendo que un beso cambiaría muchas cosas. El solo hecho de tenerlo contra la cama daba un triple giro de 360°, pero un beso para Thor significaba conexión, afecto, entrega... Era un forma de decir que lo amaba, pero en otro contexto. Recordaba que durante sus encuentros con doncellas nunca las besó, porque no sentía nada en particular. Solo las había llevado a su cama por placer... pero por Loki no. Él no se merecía la categoría de _sexo de una vez_, porque era especial. Solo que Thor no sabía cómo transmitirlo y le daba terror hacerlo por medio de un beso.

No lo hizo de inmediato, aunque si tomó su rostro asustado entre sus manos en señal de disculpa.

—No podré parar, Loki...— le dijo con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como si un látigo le desgarrara la espalda —… te pido por favor que comprendas eso y me dejes continuar…

En verdad que la cantidad de sueños húmedos que asaltaban el subconsciente de Loki por las noches no lograban transmitirle todo lo que en plena conciencia experimentaba. Sus sueños casi siempre eran asaltados por unas manos toscas tocando cada parte de su ser, tal cual sentía ahora. Unos labios carnosos que lo devoraban sin cesar. Una lengua ávida probando su sabor emanado por cada poro de su piel. Un cuerpo que se fundía con el suyo, volviéndose uno solo a placer. En sus sueños, sabía que se trataba de un hombre quien lo tomaba y hacia un remolino con él entre las sábanas, pero jamás le había visto el rostro. Siempre estaba oscuro, siempre se negaba a mostrarse, a dejarle saber quién lo hacía suyo y lo llevaba a un éxtasis de ensueño, siendo vivido en un plano fuera de la realidad.

Y ahora, pareciera que estuviera viviendo uno de esos sueños eróticos comunes de la adolescencia, solo que esta vez, podía darse cuenta de quien lo estaba haciendo al experimentarlo de forma consciente.

Loki gimoteó cuando sus pezones fueron halados por los dientes de Thor, quien luego de quedar complacido, regresó para seguir torturándolo con besos y succiones al cuello. El ojiverde no pudo reprimir entonces un agudo gemido, al tiempo que se removía debajo y cerraba los ojos, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de goce, mientras sus manos se colocaban por instinto sobre los costados del rubio, presionando y casi arañando, mas solo resbalando un poco los dedos sobre la piel.

Ladeó su rostro, dándole inconscientemente más espacio para que su hermano pudiera seguir deleitándose con él, y mientras respiraba agitado, su entrepierna se abultaba por debajo de la ropa interior, comenzando a molestarle, por lo que un quedo quejido resonó entre sus labios curvados. Al poco, las manos del ojiazul abandonaron sus piernas y tomaron su rostro para hacerle encararlo. Loki lo enfocó un tanto difícil por la ola de placer y calor que lo invadían de pies a cabeza, y lo que escuchó terminó por provocar que su erección doliera y se calentara de más. Le miró entre angustiado y ansioso, con sus esmeraldas vidriosas y nubladas, y el corazón a punto de atravesar su pecho. Thor no podía parar después de haber llegado tan lejos... y Loki tampoco podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así, él también lo deseaba, quería continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias, fuera correcto o no.

—Si... Si, hermano... No quiero parar tampoco...

Secundó jadeante, casi suplicante, clavando sus esmeraldas en los zafiros de Thor y sonrojándose al máximo.

_Mierda..._

No, no era posible que le hubiese dicho aquello. Loki estaba... ¿aceptando? Pero, eso solo quería decir que...

Absurdo, Loki jamás lo miraría con otros ojos sino los de miedo, terror, angustia y desesperación, como si Thor fuera un vil extraño que lo tocaba sin permiso alguno. El nórdico abrió sus parpados, deteniéndose en su toque, quitándosele ligeramente de encima.

No tenía perdón, y ahora que su hermano le decía que deseaba continuar, Thor no lo interpretó como tal. Él pensó que aquello lo había dicho impulsado por la fobia a ser herido o agredido de alguna forma de haberse negado, eso debía ser, Loki no podría estar de acuerdo solo porque sí. Además, lo había obligado desde el inicio.

—No me mientas— dijo con cierto temor, posando sus manos a cada lado del rostro del menor —¿Oí bien o estás de acuerdo en que continúe? Esto… es un vil ultraje hacia ti, una traición a la confianza que me tienes, una puta idea retorcida

Thor se enderezó, sentándose a un lado y dándole la espalda a Loki. Por primera vez su conciencia habló.

Verlo cesar todo acto lascivo contra él, y más aún, percibir ese semblante descolocado en su hermano, hicieron que Loki le mirara confuso e intrigado. Le había pedido que le dejara seguir y eso hizo, ¿por qué entonces ahora se detenía y lo tachaba de mentiroso? ¿Acaso no veía que él también lo quería así? ¿Es que no podía ver a través de sus ojos el deseo de más?

No podían continuar, cierto. No debían y Loki lo tenía claro, aunque también lo era el que a pesar de tener oportunidad de defenderse y escapar, viéndose libre de acción, no iba a hacerlo. Después de sentir las manos de Thor recorriendo su piel, sus labios probando su sabor, su mirada penetrándole el alma, le resultaba imposible no querer tener más de aquello. La excitación lo había alcanzado demasiado pronto, sus instintos, sus más bajos y oscuros deseos le nublaban la mente y le orillaban a no detenerle. Lo quería, lo deseaba, y era justo que Thor se hiciera responsable de lo provocado pues había sido él quien lo iniciara. ¿Un ultraje? ¿Traición a la confianza? ¿Producto de una mente obscena e insaciable, que buscaba satisfacción en un ser expuesto e indefenso? Tal vez, o tal vez no lo fuera del todo... Al menos no debería serlo estando ambas partes de acuerdo en lo que hacían.

El ojiverde notó al mayor apartándose y situándose a la orilla de la cama, entre que le daba la espalda y respiraba agitado, logrando ver esa mueca de amargura y reproche a si mismo impresa en su rostro afligido. Ante ello, el desconcierto de Loki creció y se agolpó en su pecho, al tiempo que un pinchazo tenía lugar en este. Su orgullo y dignidad estaban siendo pisoteados, no por el hecho de sentirse ultrajado por su propio hermano, sino por el hecho de verse rechazado habiendo llegado hasta tales circunstancias, a pesar de haber aceptado que aquello siguiera su camino pasional y prohibido. Eso dolía.

—Si te mintiera, te habría dicho que no... Te habría hecho lo que a esos pilares en el salón de entrenamiento si no lo quisiera... pero no lo hice...

Dijo incierto y temeroso por lo que obtendría en replica, incorporándose y sentándose con la espalda pegada a la cabecera, mirando al rubio aun con rasgos de placer en su rostro sonrojado.

—Sé que... no... no debería estar ocurriendo esto... pero... pero me gusta... me gusta mucho, Thor... Igual que a ti...

Expresó agitado, viendo el rostro sorprendido del nórdico ante sus palabras. Él mismo no se creía estar revelando aquello, más ya no podía esconderlo. Jamás imaginó sentirse así con Thor, pero ahora lo había aclarado: su hermano no le era indiferente. Le atraía, le gustaba, le excitaba. En verdad que no debería ser de ese modo, pero Loki ya no podía ir en contra de sus emociones, por más descabelladas y sacrílegas que estas fueran.

—Te gusta...

Imitó Thor con un deje de diversión, como si Loki le hubiera dicho aquello burlándose de él, lo cual no era la verdad. El menor había dicho aquello porque de verdad quería continuar, y porque sentía esa especie de atracción, misma que movía al nórdico a querer llegar a lo último. Pero por alguna razón, Thor no podía concebir que su pequeño hermano estuviera dando su consentimiento a todo ello. Es que, no era así de fácil, tendría que estar demente para disfrutar que Thor le tocara y le hiciera daño (en un aspecto emocional).

El Dios del Trueno se incorporó de nuevo, y sin preguntar, acorraló al pelinegro contra las sábanas una vez más, tomándolo de las muñecas.

_No está mintiendo... ¿Por qué?_

Vio en esas esmeraldas que su hermano, esa criatura delicada y pura le pedía que fuera más allá, sin importar las consecuencias. Eso desarmó por completo al mayor, quien trató de comprender su decisión, porque nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que su misma sangre le hiciera esa clase de cosas. Lo peor de todo, era que Thor tampoco sabía por qué coño le excitaba tanto tenerlo así. No entendía, no quería entender... ¿Estaría sintiendo eso que le llaman _amor_? ¿Amor por su propio hermano?

¡¿Qué mierda pasaba con él?! ¡Era un depravado que se estaba protegiendo bajo la excusa del amor! ¡No tenía perdón de los dioses!... Era un bastardo malnacido.

_Sí, eso soy. Solo un cabrón maldito…_

—¿Te gusta que te toque?

Se sentía fatal de atreverse a hablarle de ese modo, como un total pervertido.

Soltó sus muñecas, pero bajó su cabeza para lamerle el pecho y tocarle las piernas, sin ningún tipo de tacto. Estaba encabronado, enojado consigo mismo por haberle hecho la idea equivocada a Loki, quien no merecía ser manchado de esta forma. Pero para Thor no había vuelta atrás... Con algo de brusquedad le arrancó lo último de ropa, viendo por fin desnudo al ojiverde, cayendo en el abismo de la lujuria y los bajos instintos de la perversidad. Acarició sus muslos, inyectando sensualidad con cada uno al hacerlo, mientras observaba con apetito animal al menor.

—Me estás diciendo que quieres que te haga mío... ¿Eso entendí?

Seguía con ese retorcido juego entre su mente y sus acciones. Por un lado, quería mostrar ese lado vulnerable y tratarlo con la mayor delicadeza, pero al querer demostrarlo, su parte agresiva e impotente lo enrabietaba y ocasionaba que fuera cruel. Sus labios se posicionaron en el vientre el chico, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo, dejando un camino húmedo, en tanto sus manos masajeaban cada vez más dentro de sus muslos hasta finalmente tocar la zona erógena. Thor volvió a encarar a Loki, haciendo su cabello azabache hacia atrás para verlo mejor.

—¿Sabes de lo que soy capaz en situaciones así?— advirtió mientras bajaba su diestra para separar las piernas del muchacho —Podría destrozarte...

Había dicho aquello, esperando que el hechicero se diera cuenta del mensaje de su otro _yo_, el del hermano protector, como si hubiese querido gritarle: _¡Vete! ¡Huye, Loki! ¡Antes de que te haga daño!... Él no es el verdadero Thor, es solo un engendro bastardo que solo le importa arrancarte esa pureza…_

Era una pelea interna entre esa faceta demoniaca y posesiva contra la del Thor de siempre, el que procuraba cuidar hasta el final de Loki. Tenía problemas de autocontrol, y no sería la primera vez que lidiaba con esos instintos animales que le orillaban a cometer atrocidades.

—Puedo pensar que estás provocándome... ¿Seguro que no estás mintiendo?

Mientras preguntó aquello, su diestra se encargó de rodear su miembro inexperto y empezar a masturbarlo, presionándolo un poco. Como si le causara placer ver que a Loki le costaba trabajo darle una respuesta.

_¿Te gusta que te toque?_...

La pregunta plagada de lascivia que Thor le hizo, retumbaba en los confines de su mente, perturbándolo y abrumándolo, estando de vuelta contra la cama. Con el rubio acorralándolo como al principio y escudriñando dentro de sus ojos con aquella mirada que pareciera comérselo por completo. Loki respiraba profundo y pesado de forma constante, sintiendo la ansiedad y el calor volver a correr por sus venas al estar sometido y a su merced. Mas su desespero se acrecentó a niveles mucho mayores, cuando sus muñecas fueran liberadas y su ropa interior desgarrada en un acto rudo, para luego su cuerpo ser tocado con una intensidad que le hizo sobresaltarse y asustarse un poco. Percibiendo casi al instante una lengua tibia y húmeda recorriendo su pecho a lamidas, mismas que iban a su cuello y bajaban a su vientre, donde se introducía con maña y perversión dentro de su ombligo.

Su piel se erizaba y se estremecía, entre que aquellas caricias la surcaban a placer, con hambre y deseo, y su garganta era obstruida por jadeos que clamaban sentir más de aquellas ardientes sensaciones... Si, le gustaba horrores que Thor le tocara.

Fue por eso que el calor y su propio deseo iban en aumento a cada vez que su hermano seguía quemándole con sus manos ásperas y ansiosas, con cada ocasión que su voz ronca y profunda le cuestionaba si eso era lo que quería, con cada insinuación perversa de lo que Thor podría hacerle si le permitía continuar. Su mente apenas podía procesar todo lo que el nórdico le decía. Era tanto el éxtasis que experimentaba, a pesar de ser solo caricias, pero eran suficientes para hacer desvariar a Loki hasta el punto de la demencia. Nunca nadie le había tocado de ese modo, ni hablado con ese tono tan oscuro y provocador al mismo tiempo. Thor era el primero en hacerlo.

Darse cuenta de que eso le ponía demasiado, fue algo que realmente lo desorientaba y confundía, incluso le atemorizaba. Pero entre todo aquel océano de sentimientos turbulentos y difusos, el azabache podía percibir una aceptación inusual, casi irracional, por lo que sucedía. Él en su cama, a puerta cerrada dentro de su habitación, con su amado hermano mayor sobre él, haciéndole cosas que solo los amantes se hacen entre ellos. Aquello debería aterrarle, Loki sabía que debería repudiar y odiar a Thor, condenarlo, salir y acusarlo con el concejo por un acto de perversión y ultraje en su contra. Sabía que debería atravesarle el pecho con la daga que guardaba debajo del libro en su buró, pero también sabía que esa no era una opción, igual que no lo eran las demás. A pesar de ser un acto condenable, un acto retorcido, sacrílego y que iba en contra de toda moral ante los ojos del mundo entero, el ojiverde no iba a detenerle.

Había incertidumbre revoloteando en su corazón, la cual le gritaba que desapareciera y se refugiara en brazos de su madre. Que le hiciera saber lo que Thor hacía, que gritara a los cuatro vientos que su hermano era un malnacido enfermo y que debían aprenderlo, azotarlo, condenarlo a la peor de las torturas eternas por ser tan vil y bajo... Pero no sería de ese modo. Loki no huiría, no lo acusaría, no le detendría.

Dejando que el ojiazul hiciera lo que quisiera, mientras esperaba una respuesta, el menor sintió de pronto su miembro excitado ser tomado por la diestra del rubio, quien le masturbaba con necesidad y de modo intenso, provocando al instante que clavara la cabeza en la almohada y apretara los ojos con fuerza, entre que soltaba un sonoro gemido que retumbó por toda la alcoba y se aferraba de la almohada con sus manos. Se había dado placer él mismo en varias ocasiones, luego de despertar con el ansia a flor de piel con aquellos sueños eróticos tan comunes a su edad, pero ninguna de las veces que se lo hubo hecho se comparaba al modo en que Thor se lo hacía en ese momento. Siendo capaz hasta de robarle el aliento y sofocarlo hasta creer que perdería la conciencia.

—E...enséñame... Aah... Muéstrame... cómo es... Ngh... pelear con alguien... en la cama... Enséñame, hermano...

Expresó entre gemidos y jadeos desesperados, ladeando el rostro y clavando sus esmeraldas dilatadas, apenas abiertas, en los zafiros penetrantes del mayor.

_No estaba mintiendo..._

Ahora una corriente de terror y pánico cernieron a Thor por completo. Terror por ver la verdad ante sus ojos y pánico por lo que aquello significaba. No era así de sencillo decirle a su hermano que podía tomarlo... No podía serlo...

—Está bien… te enseñaré…— dijo con voz gutural, pegando su cuerpo al ajeno, sin dejar de masturbarlo —Aunque eso me cueste la vida…

Hablaba con el corazón, pero seguía intranquilo. La culpa de llevarse consigo a Loki era una tonelada de concreto sobre sus hombros, una pesada cadena atada al tobillo que le impidió disfrutar plenamente aquel momento. Quizá no era para tanto, o si... Thor no comprendía porqué tenía que suceder de ese modo, qué era lo que lo movía a desear más el cuerpo de su hermano. Deseaba tanto esa piel blanca, sentir cada extensión, explorar todo y besarlo.

_No puede ser..._

Abrió ambos párpados cuando la clara verdad se reveló enfrente suyo, con esos esmeraldas que le suplicaron no detenerse: se había enamorado. Sí que esta jodido. De ser así, entonces no podría soportar cargar más el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, a pesar de estar cuerpo a cuerpo. Una fantasía en vida.

La diestra del rubio siguió moviéndose en torno al miembro del chico, adquiriendo rapidez mientras un poco de pre seminal emanaba de este. Thor estaba excitado, abrumado por su propio placer, y lo más terrible era que no se arrepentía de nada.

—Fortell meg dine ønsker ... Jeg vil ikke stoppe

_Dime todos tus deseos... no me detendré…_

Habló en su idioma natal, tratando de hacer que Loki entendiera que todo lo que sucedía no era un juego, y de ahora en adelante la vida de ambos podría cambiar radicalmente. A pesar de que no lo hubieran expresado verbalmente, pero ambos lo sabían.

Thor siguió masturbándolo, pasando su brazo izquierdo bajo la nívea espalda y elevándolo así un poco, esperando su respuesta. Dioses, tenía unas ganas bestiales de besarlo, pero no era el momento.

Loki experimentó un calor infernal envolviéndole, junto con un vuelco en el estómago, al escucharlo ceder a su petición y sentir su cuerpo al fin sobre el suyo, con ambas pieles en colisión. El menor jadeó por lo bien que se sentía el contacto. Sí que ver el frente expuesto de su hermano durante los entrenamientos era todo un deleite, pero tener esos músculos prominentes, esos pectorales rozando y pegándose a su pecho era todavía mejor.

Algo pasaba con el ojiverde para permitirle seguir así sin remordimiento alguno. Admiraba a su hermano más que cualquier otro ser en todo el Universo. Lo respetaba, casi lo idolatraba, era su mayor motivo y razón, pero más que eso lo amaba. Loki amaba a Thor del modo en que no debería… ahora lo sabía.

Un amor de hermanos no te causa sobresalto al verte demasiado cerca del otro, ya fuera en algún entrenamiento, en la mesa o en una charla casual. Un amor de hermanos no te hace perder la noción del tiempo cuando estas a su lado, ni te hace verle con esa mirada perdida y embelesada cuando él no te ve a ti. Un amor de hermanos no te provoca palpitaciones fuertes, ni sonrojos violentos, ni esa ansiedad que clama por ser calmada con un beso o un abrazo, no. Un amor de hermano a hermano, no te provoca querer sentirle en todo contexto, sentirle sobre ti, en ti, dentro de ti, hasta llegar al fondo de tu alma. Loki lo amaba así, de aquella forma necia y arrebatada, descabellada y autentica.

Oyendo luego las palabras de Thor en su lengua madre, llenas de deseo y lujuria, el pelinegro sintió deshacerse entre sus manos, y de cierta forma así fue. Ya que el pre seminal fluyó poco más por entre la pequeña abertura de su miembro erecto y duro, mientras el rubio tornaba la masturbación más intensa y le alzaba con un brazo debajo de su espalda. Loki gimió con desespero, ladeando el rostro y enterrando las uñas en las sábanas, con aquellas oleadas de placer que venían una tras otra sin reparo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y su rostro se comprimía en goce genuino. Sus ojos apenas abiertos trataban de enfocar algo, la nada, y sus labios a veces relamidos o mordidos por sus dientes se hinchaban y tornaban de rojo carmesí. Y aunque el aire le resultaba escaso y pesado, halló el modo de formular frases cortadas y susurrantes.

—Mnh... Aah... Sigue... Sigue... No te… detengas... Ngh...

Thor sonrió de medio lado, conmovido, cuando se supone debería estar _incitándose_ a tocar más. Es que una parte de su corazón se removió cuando el ojiverde le pidió que continuara, como si con esa frase la inocencia misma de Loki fuese exhalada con esas palabras y diera paso a una nueva etapa en su vida. Como si haberle pedido aquello hubiera sido una especie de aceptación a sus sentimientos, a pesar que el menor no los conocía. Le había dicho que aceptaba yacer con él, más nunca le diría si esa horda de emociones era correspondida porque Thor no planeaba decírselas. No hacían falta, serían solo un estorbo para la mente de su hermano, eso las consideraba. Pero el propio nórdico no podía diferenciar que los gestos de Loki no se debían a otra cosa sino al mismo afecto que él sentía en ese momento.

—Loki...— buscó una forma de no ser cobarde para decírselo, pero tuvo que callar —Estás cerca...

Presentía que el menor se correría en cualquier momento y que lo hiciera en su mano lo hacía sumamente feliz. En la masturbación, Thor fue bajando su propia ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo también, comenzando a tocarse tal cual lo hacía con el hechicero.

—Ghh... Aahh…

Sus gemidos llenaban el ambiente y Thor hubiese deseado expresar lo dichoso que se sentía. Sí, ahora estaba seguro que lo adoraba, lo quería como a nadie... Estaba en su naturaleza. Aunque Loki estuviese gimiendo bajo sus caricias y dejándose llevar, no tapaba el hecho que el nórdico lo había obligado en un principio. Por eso no podía sentirse tranquilo. ¿Quién le aseguraba que ese placer no desaparecería cuando él lo reclamara como suyo? ¿Quién podía decirle que Loki se dejaría tomar por voluntad, correspondiendo ese sentimiento incestuoso? ¿Quién le afirmaba que no estaría cometiendo un error al amarlo? ¿Quién?

Si, así era, el ojiverde estaba cerca de terminar, muy cerca de abandonarse en el placer abrumante del orgasmo. Lo sentía, podía sentir su vientre agitarse, su erección al máximo de rigidez, la punta del mismo bañarse de su propia esencia mientras Thor la esparcía por sobre el tallo, una y otra vez sin descanso, yendo cada vez más rápido por lo resbaloso del líquido caliente y blanquecino. Sus mejillas ardían, y el sudor en su frente y sienes se presentaba en diminutas gotas a través de los poros de su piel. Sus labios rojos se abrían, se curvaban dejando salir el vaho caliente que provenía de sus entrañas y su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, lleno de un ardiente éxtasis que lo estaba consumiendo a cada instante.

Había cerrado los ojos para dejarse llevar mejor por las sensaciones que le provocaban espasmos y escalofríos exquisitos, más al escuchar que Thor le secundaba en los gemidos, Loki abrió sus esmeraldas y las enfocó en su hermano, hallándolo con su mano libre en su erección, masturbándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con él. Aquella vista tan erótica y perversa, fue el detonante para que el pelinegro gimiera con mayor necesidad y le tomara por el cuello con su diestra, acariciándole y atrayéndole para verle más de cerca, entre que la otra mano seguía estrujando la sábana y parte del edredón verde ocre.

—Thor... Her...mano... Aaah...

Le llamaba en sus últimos esfuerzos por pronunciar su nombre, antes de mover sus caderas con demanda contra la mano del nórdico y curvar su espalda con morbosidad, dejando que su garganta fuera atravesada por un jadeo ronco y satisfecho y el semen saliera expulsado de su interior, empapando la mano del mayor y parte del vientre de Loki.

El nórdico seguía tan concentrado auto complaciéndose, que ni siquiera notó como su hermano lo atraía. Pero al abrir sus ojos, la imagen frente a él fue la más incitadora y sensual que pudo haber visto. Loki estaba con sus labios entreabiertos, enrojecido, gimiendo por más y buscando acortar esa distancia entre ambos. Thor jamás había sentido la necesidad de dejarse caer ante esos esmeraldas que le miraban con súplica, así como nunca había sido hipnotizado por una voz más provocativa y delicada que gemía su nombre. Loki estaba jadeando con su nombre resbalándole por la garganta. Eso debía ser un regalo de los dioses, por permitirle escuchar tan sublime y enloquecedor tono.

Aquello subió su nivel de éxtasis y arrobo en milésimas, motivándolo para que siguiera bombeando su propio falo, mientras se daba cuenta como el azabache terminaba en su diestra. Dejó de masturbarse, pero se llevó su mano a su boca, orillado por unas ganas irrefrenables de beber el líquido del menor. Lo bebió todo, saboreándolo casi con lascivia, estando al borde de su juicio y moral, probando a su propio hermano. No podía soportarlo, no era correcto que se excitara demasiado solo por beberlo. Parecía que estaba consumiendo un tipo de afrodisiaco, como una droga que lo volvía eufórico e irracional. Como si fuera una clase de enferma adicción.

Thor no dijo nada, solo bajó su cabeza como sometido. Y de cierto modo lo estaba, había sido víctima de la lujuria y tomado ventaja de un alma limpia. No sabía si estaba bien quedarse más tiempo sin decirle nada, porque de algún modo, no quería que solo fuera cosa de una noche. Apenas el ojiverde se recuperaba de su nube orgásmica, cuando el mayor lo tomó de los brazos, lo alzó y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, para que Loki quedara a horcajadas. En seguida lo abrazó.

—¿Sabes por qué no puedo parar?— preguntó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, estrechándolo con mucha necesidad —Loki... algo en mí no está bien. Hace unos segundos me imaginé cosas tan viles y trúhanes que tengo terror a hacerte daño... No quiero que sufras...— levantó su rostro, mirando fijo a su hermano —Sé que después de esto no tendré perdón de los dioses... pero no puedo quedarme así... Me haces falta Loki, si algo te llegara a ocurrir moriría, y lo único que quiero hacer ahora es protegerte contra mí mismo. No sería justo arrastrarte conmigo... pero quiero que sepas que esto es lo que quiero, que te quiero a ti, hoy me di cuenta...

Acarició su mejilla con su mano, dándole un beso suave en la frente.

—Te amo, Loki... perdóname por hacerlo...

Se acercó un poco más hasta robarle un beso liviano. Un beso sin presiones y suave. Un beso que no duró mucho, antes de que Thor separara sus labios y hundiera sus dedos en el cabello azabache para volver a besarlo, con más fervor esta ocasión.

Loki se había dejado caer en ese cálido confort somnoliento, al verse liberado con aquel orgasmo delicioso a manos de Thor, que le hiciera vibrar y enloquecer. Su brazo derecho aun sosteniéndose del cuello del mayor fue resbalando sobre la piel caliente hasta quedar tendido a su costado, mientras que la mano izquierda relajaba la tensión ejercida sobre la tela a su alcance. Sus ojos permanecían velados por los párpados, su expresión se mostraba plena y satisfecha, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios entreabiertos, tratando de tomar el aire que le hacía falta, entre que su pecho se hinchaba y retraía buscando regular la respiración.

Aquello sí que resultaba mucho mejor, más placentero y disfrutable, hecho por mano ajena que propia, no le cabía la menor duda. Así como tampoco se arrepentía que fuese la mano de Thor quien lo hiciera. No se arrepentía de yacer debajo suyo, de estar vulnerable y dispuesto para lo que su hermano deseara de él, cualquier cosa que quisiera, fuera lo que fuera. Loki no se negaría porque él también lo quería así, lo deseaba.

De un momento a otro, el ojiverde sintió como era alzado por los brazos con tal facilidad y colocado a horcajadas de las piernas del rubio, haciendo que abriera los ojos en el trayecto y lograra percibir la erección del mayor entre sus nalgas, al terminar sentado sobre su pelvis. Un jadeo instantáneo escapó al sentirlo duro y húmedo por el pre seminal que de él emanaba. Rápidamente, su cuerpo frágil fue rodeado por un abrazo con matices protectores y posesivos, entre que escuchaba al ojiazul comunicarle sus temores y sus anhelos, sus ansias con él, y todo ello porque le amaba, le amaba y le deseaba como hombre, no como hermano, su pequeño hermano.

Su corazón volvió a inquietarse con aquella declaración, con aquella mirada celeste sincera y añorante, suplicante, con aquel tierno roce en su mejilla y ese dulce beso en su frente. Lo quería, Thor lo quería igual que él. Loki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello, tal pareciera que ambos descubrieran al mismo tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Sentimientos insanos, turbios, prohibidos, pero esa era su realidad, su presente, su destino. Debía ser así, debía estar escrito en algún fragmento del cosmos que los hijos de Odín llegaran a amarase de aquella forma equivocada, pero correcta a la vez. Equivocada, porque era un crimen, una aberración a ojos de los demás. Correcta, porque cuando hay amor sincero y verdadero, nada puede estar equivocado.

El ojiverde quería decirle que no podía perdonarle porque no había nada que perdonar, mas sus labios fueron sellados por los ajenos. Primero con un suave y trémulo roce, después con un beso apasionado, intenso y necesitado, con el que Loki terminó sucumbiendo sin poder ni querer resistirse.

Los labios gruesos del nórdico se movían con frenesí contra los suyos, succionaba y les abría para profundizar más y más hasta que percibió su lengua profanando su boca, mientras la diestra de su hermano le sujetaba por detrás de la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros y le acercaba para eliminar cualquier mínima separación entre ellos. El pelinegro correspondía gustoso y ansioso aquel beso que se iba tornando húmedo, chasqueante y jadeante. A pesar de nunca haber besado a nadie, ni siquiera alguna chica, Loki tenía la noción de cómo hacerlo. No se trataba de pensar o calcular el movimiento, ni de analizar la intensidad ejercida o el tiempo que debería durar. No, no se trataba de usar la cabeza para eso, sino la intuición, el instinto natural y el corazón. Además, estaba el hecho de tener una magnifica lección personal y privada, impartida por todo un experto en la materia, así que no sería difícil aprender yendo de su mano, o en este caso de sus labios y su lengua ávida dentro de su boca.

Así pasaron varios minutos, comiéndose, devorándose a besos, dejándose los labios rojos e hinchados, mojados por la mezcla de saliva y la esencia de Loki que Thor había lamido de su mano. El hechicero suspiraba y gimoteaba, pegando su pecho al imponente del rubio, entre que sus manos se aferraban a las clavículas portentosas y ladeaba el rostro para que ambos fueran más profundo. Sin embargo, poco después tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes, habiéndose terminado sus reservas de aire. El beso se rompió con sonoro chasquido, dejando un hilillo de saliva entre ambos, mientras intentaban recuperar el aire necesario. Aunque Loki consiguió decir unas palabras, a pesar del sofoco.

—También te amo, Thor... No tienes... idea cuanto... Lo quiero igual que tu...

Observaba sus labios primero, para en la última frase alzar sus esmeraldas vidriosas y fijarlas en la mirada nublada del nórdico. No había marcha atrás, no después de eso. Si iban a condenarse así sería, pero se condenarían por amor y eso bien lo valdría de ser descubierto su amorío clandestino. Más algo le decía al ojiverde que aquello no ocurriría, no en vano era considerado un prodigio en las artes místicas de la magia y la hechicería, así como portador de una _lengua de plata_ única. De algo le servirían sus preciados dones para encubrir su relación, o lo que fuera lo que estaban iniciando, de eso estaba seguro.

La mente del nórdico tuvo algo parecido a un noqueo, un choque tan fuerte, que Thor sintió desfallecer cuando escuchó una correspondencia de palabras del propio Loki. Sus párpados no se abrieron más porque no era un fenómeno, pero sus ojos hubiesen quedado desorbitados de la sorpresa. No solo el sentirse en el paraíso por besarlo, probar sus labios, los cuales eran un manjar digno de dioses, le habían llenado plenamente. Ahora lo que el pelinegro le confesaba sobre amarlo, desear estar con él, le llenaba de júbilo irrefrenable. Thor estuvo a punto de llorar de la emoción, pero solo continuó observando ese par de esmeraldas que danzaban entre sus zafiros, hipnotizándolo, volviéndolo loco y desequilibrando su esfera interna. Era oficial: Thor Odinson había perdido toda razón y cordura.

El ojiazul sintió el nudo más fuerte, que le dolía y apretaba justo en su garganta, imposibilitándolo a respirar normal. No quería verse así ante Loki, tan frágil y vulnerable como lo estuvo desde el principio. Por eso decidió bajar su cabeza, recargándose en el diminuto pecho de su hermano, escuchando el corazón de éste, entendiendo perfectamente cada latido, cada bombeo que se sincronizaba a los suyos. Estaba más tranquilo por ambos, y ahora se dedicaría a resguardar esa paz que le daba estar en el regazo de su hermano. Aunque eso significara una condena eterna, Thor velaría por los dos, y si algo llegase a pasar, se sacrificaría para asegurar la integridad del ojiverde, porque no viviría un día si le sucedía algo.

Aun sumido en un debate interno, sus brazos siguieron abrazando con fuerza al menor, casi temblando.

_¿Cómo es que alguien tan joven puede hacerme ver cómo un total imbécil?_

Thor sonrió de medio lado, lamentando su propia debilidad y falta de fortaleza, al saberse amado por su querido hermano.

—Me has desarmado, Loki— dijo algo trémulo —¿Sabes que justo ahora acabas de comprar mi voluntad? ¿Que acabas de atarme como tu eterno esclavo? No te creí tan hábil

Dijo aquello como broma, pero era en serio. Loki, así como así había logrado tirar sus defensas, hacerlo doblegarse y declarado una sombra que lo seguiría a donde fuera, aun si él se negara. Thor sería su guardián y caballero, por el amor que tanto le tenía.

Loki rodeó el cuello y la cabeza de Thor con sus brazos, cuando este se hubo refugiado en su regazo, sin dejar de abrazarle con fuerza. Aquel gesto tan vulnerable que su hermano mostraba ante él, dejó al ojiverde lleno de calidez y ternura. Si había algo en el mayor que lo podría conmover, era precisamente ese tipo de comportamiento que adoptaba cada vez que dejaba sus sentimientos expuestos. Eran contadas las ocasiones, pero Loki podía jactarse de ser el único que le había visto así, porque sabía que la confianza era mutua y no temían mostrarse tal cual eran... justo como ahora.

Pasados breves momentos de silencio, en los que el pelinegro se dedicó a acariciar los mechones dorados de Thor, y este a su vez acompasaba su respiración a la suya, el nórdico le habló con aquellas palabras que entre broma y verdad le profesaban un sentimiento de pertenencia. Le declaraba que era su dueño, su amo, a partir de ese momento y para toda la eternidad. Aquello hizo que el menor sonriera y afianzara sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Thor, al tiempo que pegaba su mejilla izquierda sobre esta y le susurraba con el mismo sentimiento.

—Hmhm... Soy un alma prodigiosa, no debería sorprenderte…— dijo fingiendo soberbia y arrogancia, conservando su semblante risueño —También te pertenezco... Siempre ha sido de esa forma y acabo de comprobarlo... Quiero que estemos siempre así, Thor… Juntos, solo tú y yo...

Cerró los ojos con aquella declaración, entre que olía el aroma del cabello ensortijado y se perdía en este, igual que en sus recuerdos de momentos atrás.

_Dioses... él en serio..._

Thor dejó escapar una sonrisa mezclada con diversión, por escuchar el particular sentido del humor que su hermano conservaba, a pesar de la situación. Podría ser que por esos detalles, Loki lograba ponerlo de buen humor, incluso si hubiera tenido un día del carajo.

_En serio es el único que me ha cambiado..._

Por más que quisiera ocultarlo, el ojiverde había descubierto su secreto, y de cierto modo, fue él quien le provocaba sin ser consciente. Por eso, todo el tiempo Thor trataba de regularse para no estallar, pero ese momento no podía esperar. Mucho menos si Loki era quien le aseguraba que estarían juntos, a pesar de las limitaciones que se presentaran, porque ambos podían confiar en el otro.

—Eres el único al que dedicaría mi vida— susurró en su pecho, levantando sus ojos, dispuesto a continuar

El nórdico volvió a una posición erguida, atrayendo más a Loki, con el ansia a flor de piel.

_De verdad que me hace más vulnerable, y me hace decir tantas cosas estúpidas. Y no sabe aún…_

Sonrió de lado al tiempo que acariciaba una mejilla del menor, contemplándolo, hallándolo bello y radiante como nunca. Eso provocó que su erección se alzara de nuevo. Thor se sorprendió demasiado por aquella impaciencia que su cuerpo demostraba, pero… ¿quién era él para negarse al placer de yacer con la persona que amaba?

Entonces fue acercándose al joven hechicero para juntar sus labios, abriendo los delicados e inexpertos, tímidos, entre que iba recostando a Loki en las frazadas con cuidado de no aplastarlo.

_El único al que dedicaría su vida_…

Escucharle decir aquellas palabras le llenó de ilusión y añoranza. Sería el único por quien Thor vería, por quien se preocuparía, por quien respiraría. Saberlo hacía que Loki se sintiera alto, importante, dichoso como nunca jamás. Era consciente desde tiempo atrás que era la joya más valiosa para el mayor, en todo el cosmos, pero solo se debía a su amor de hermano mayor. Sin embargo ahora, era lo más preciado para él porque no solo era su pequeño hermano, era más importante que antes por ser a quien su corazón le pertenecía. Lo mismo sucedía con Loki, su vida había dejado de ser solo suya, también era de Thor. Cada mirada, cada palabra, cada respiro, eran suyos.

Aunque el ojiverde no solo quería ser suyo de palabra y pensamiento. Y pareciera que el ojiazul creyera en lo mismo, puesto que después de admirarlo con devoción y rozar su mejilla izquierda con ternura, el rubio se adueñó de sus labios nuevamente, dando pie a un beso más suave y dócil, mas acompasado y parsimonioso que el primero. Loki se estremeció entre los brazos de Thor, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por sus labios que se acoplaban a los suyos y le incitaban a dejarse llevar por estos, al tiempo que percibía como era bajado lentamente hasta que su espalda tocó la cama por tercera ocasión. Loki tenía sus brazos enroscados al rededor del cuello del nórdico, mas no tardó en deslizarlos para que sus manos fueran a instalarse entre su cabellera dorada, enredando los dedos de sus manos en los mechones, o apartando los que caían por su rostro para que no interfirieran en el contacto de sus labios.

Más pronto que tarde, el calor regresó a invadir el ambiente, creando de nuevo esa magia entre ambos que los hacia fundirse con la boca ajena, y sucumbir ante aquel duelo de lenguas que buscaban supremacía y gloria. El hechicero movía su rostro al compás ardiente y sediento de más, en tanto que sus piernas se situaban por reflejo sobre las caderas de Thor, y le acariciaban los muslos y parte de la espalda baja con las pantorrillas.

Aquello parecía una danza entre cuerpos que se removían y acariciaban. Las piernas de Loki atraían más al nórdico, así como este lo estrechaba más con su abrazo, sin dejar de besarlo. Dioses, ¿cómo se había vuelto adicto a esos labios con solo probarlos una vez?

_Él... tiene que ser él…_

Lo había decidido: Loki sería la única persona en su vida, de ahí en adelante. No importando lo que sucediera en la posteridad, Thor estaría protegiéndolo de todo, detrás suyo como sombra y vigilante. Estaba mal visto por su sociedad, e incluso en los otros reinos había normas mucho más estrictas sobre el incesto, pero una vez que se deja llevar el corazón, este no mide las consecuencias. Eso mismo pasaba con Thor, aunque seguía confundido. Si le hubiesen preguntado en la mañana sobre su relación con Loki, habría dicho indudablemente que solo era fraterna. En cambio, horas después todo fue cambiando sin que él mismo se diera cuenta o lo pidiera, solo surgió espontáneamente, aunque el nórdico sabía que era mejor que fuera así.

Entre los jadeos y el poco oxigeno que les quedaba, el ojiazul bajó más sus manos, acariciando la espalda y llegando a las nalgas del menor, apretándolas un poco mientras probaba lo último de sus labios. Instantes después tuvieron que separarse, dejando un hilillo de saliva como rastro de la pasión. De hecho, Thor habría soportado más tiempo pero su hermano no tenía la misma resistencia por la diferencia de edades, sin embargo, el rubio cambió sus labios por su cuello, lamiéndolo y succionando fuerte hasta dejar una marca rojiza. Luego ensalivó su conducto auditivo y su lóbulo, pasando su lengua detrás de la oreja y mordiendo la hélice. Entretenido con el oído de Loki, Thor bajó su diestra para acariciar entre los glúteos, excitado por demás. Separó ambas nalgas, y fue subiendo y bajando en la periferia para estimular al menor.

—¿Nunca te, aggh... nunca te tocaste aquí?

Preguntó lamiéndole en seguida los labios, teniendo la respuesta más que clara, pero sería mucho más erótico que el propio Loki se lo confirmara. Confirmar que Thor sería el primero en su vida.

El Dios del Trueno tenía una insana obsesión por escucharlo gemir, porque se oía tan apetecible y sensual que le era imposible controlarse. Y teniéndolo a su merced, el nórdico actuaba de acuerdo a su instinto. Siguiendo con un poco de mella en su interior, aunque iba menguando conforme lo tocaba más. Con sentir esa piel suave erizarse bajo su tacto, Thor encendía su sed de provocarle más. Deseaba hacer delirar a Loki de placer y excitación, para que jamás se olvidara de esa noche.

Mientras seguían devorándose el uno al otro, el azabache percibió como la falta de aire comenzaba a causarle estragos, haciéndolo jadear por un breve respiro, aunque los jadeos no solo eran por sentirse sofocado, sino también eran producto de las caricias que Thor le profería con lascivia en cada toque a su inexperto cuerpo. Sus manos viajaron de su espalda a su trasero, donde el rubio se jactó de masajear y apretar, arrancándole un quejido ronco y placentero que murió entre sus bocas, antes de separarse. Loki respiraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajaba con insistencia, y sus labios húmedos se sentían adormecidos e hinchados por el uso necesitado y hambriento.

_No quiero parar, Thor… Por favor... no quiero parar..._

Esa era la súplica que su mente clamaba una y otra vez, sintiendo todo aquel fuego envolverle y seducirle, tal cual su hermano lo hacía en ese instante, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, subiendo hasta su oído donde hizo lo mismo. Su lengua tibia y deliciosa endulzaba su oído con maestría y precisión, sabiendo qué y cómo hacer para enloquecerlo, a pesar de ser la primera vez que exploraba cada parte de su cuerpo. Y aun así, pareciera como si supiera exactamente qué puntos en él eran los más propensos a provocarle, los puntos más sensibles que le hacían gemir sin control, los puntos que le hacían querer más. Más de sus besos, más de sus caricias, más de su cuerpo, más de Thor.

—Aagh...

Fue justamente en un punto estratégico donde Loki se deshizo en gemidos y jadeos candentes, retorciéndose y abriendo poco más las piernas, cuando el nórdico empezó a estimular su entrada apretada y aun virgen, entre que indagaba aquello último con morbo y malicia. El ojiverde se aferraba a los hombros de Thor, ladeando el rostro a un lado u otro, frunciendo el entrecejo y relamiendo sus labios, luego de que el rubio le pasara su lengua por sobre estos. Sentía el calor quemándole, todo aquel placer dominándole cada vez que aquellos dedos pasaban por sobre su piel con alevosía y ventaja.

—Mnh... N...no... Nunca... Aah...

Apenas pudo responder entre cortadamente, con el pecho estallándole por el salvaje galopar de su corazón desbocado y enardecido, ansioso de seguir hasta donde su hermano quisiera llevarle esa noche y todas las que quisiera. Porque no solo le deseaba por un rato de placer, Loki lo amaba, y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por amor. Un amor intenso e incomprensible, impropio, pero verdadero y único.

De acuerdo, algo tenía Loki que simplemente resultaba demasiado adorable y apetecible para Thor porque… ¡Demonios!, estaba tan excitado y cómo deseaba devorarlo, pero no. Tenía que detener su impaciencia porque Loki no era experimentado, y si no lo hacían bien lo lastimaría. ¿Quería eso? Por supuesto que no.

Sonrió de lado con lascivia, tomándole el mentón al menor para obligarlo a gemir solo para él.

—Dímelo de nuevo— lo retó mientras su otra mano seguía acariciando con dos de sus dedos

El nórdico lo observaba con ganas de comerlo, con ansias desesperadas de hacerlo suyo como el maldito brusco que era. A pesar de ir despacio, Thor ya estaba delirando con poseerlo, con el placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo y se acrecentaba con sus caricias. Sabía que la corta edad de Loki podía ser un factor para que se dejara tocar ahora, y eso de algún modo le preocupaba. Recordaba que él había hecho un sinnúmero de promesas de amor a doncellas al tener la edad de su hermano, ¿las cumplió? Claro que no, porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era aire caliente, y en ese tiempo, pensaba con la de abajo.

Pero su temor a estar cometiendo incesto y obtener el desprecio del menor pasaron a segundo plano, cuando se replanteó las cosas: Loki le había dicho que lo amaba, de acuerdo, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo sostendría esa idea? Para un adolescente era sencillo hablar por hablar, pero el ojiverde no era de esos, y por tanto, Thor no sabía si confiar en una promesa de amor de nuevo. Él por su parte había hablado en serio, no dejaría jamás a su hermano. No importaba si quería correr, él lo alcanzaría siempre.

La cuestión era: ¿Loki permanecería a su lado siempre?

Todo era tan nuevo para él, tan intenso y excitante, que incluso el escucharse gemir a si mismo de aquella forma le encendía sobre manera. Y a juzgar por el modo en que Thor le tomaba del mentón y retaba a que volviera a confesarle que su cuerpo seguía siendo un templo virgen, el azabache percibía que su nivel de excitación era igual, o tal vez más que el suyo.

—Aah... Nunca... nunca me han tocado... Ni... ni siquiera yo... yo lo he hecho... No así... Agh...

Las palabras ahogadas entre jadeos eran acompañadas por una mirada esmeralda totalmente nublada y dilatada, forzada por mantener el contacto visual con Thor, a pesar de que en cada roce ávido de sus dedos sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse.

Era cierto, cada palabra del menor era verdadera, nadie lo había tocado de aquella forma carnal y salvaje, apasionada y hambrienta, como su hermano lo hacía. Sin embargo, él por su parte si se había practicado varias masturbaciones desde que la pubertad empezara a causar estragos en su cuerpo y mente, más en ningún momento sus ganas de sentir placer o desahogar tensión le habían llevado a querer auto complacerse de un modo más profundo… Aunque alguna vez lo pensó.

—Se el primero... Mnh... Se... se siempre tu...

Hablaba la lujuria y el deseo, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y buscaba contacto cuerpo a cuerpo friccionando su erección contra la del nórdico, pudiendo sentir su dureza y calor, su viril presencia que le hacían fantasear con tenerlo dentro. Pero no solo se trataba de querer sexo por primera vez para saber que se sentía, ni solo por calmar sus ansias. No, no era solo follar y ya. Si bien Loki ardía en ganas de sucumbir ante Thor, la verdad era que detrás de aquellas emociones catalogadas como vanas, morbosas y meramente por satisfacción, había una base mucho más significativa y real. Era por amor. Un amor que estuvo ahí siempre, un amor que había comenzado como admiración y respeto hacia su hermano mayor, pero que poco a poco se fue transformando y tomó un camino distinto a la fraternidad y camaradería.

Se convirtió en amor verdadero, uno que era prohibido e injustificable a ojos del Universo mismo, pero sincero y puro a los de Loki, por más enfermo que pudiera ser. Así lo quería, así viviría y así moriría: amando a Thor, a su amado Thor, por el resto de la eternidad.

Loki le había gemido aquello, casi besando sus labios. No lo tumbó en seguida solo para contemplar más detalladamente ese rostro lleno de arrobo y éxtasis, que le confesaba con aire forzado nunca haber sentido placer de esa forma y le suplicaba con impaciencia que lo poseyera. Ante esto, Thor casi se detiene. Casi.

_Cree en mí, y por eso quiere que lo tome... Mierda, me siento tan imbécil…_

Thor tenía un enorme problema: inseguridad. No terminaba de creerse que aquel momento y fuerza que los unían estuviera ocurriendo, por lo menos no de una manera demasiado perfecta. ¿Así era su suerte? Pues algo debió hacer que la fortuna le regalaba ese encuentro fuera de sus fantasías, el cual era real y tangible, como el aire que lo mantenía vivo. Pero su vida ahora dependía de Loki, y eso por sí mismo lo inquietaba. Dejar su vida a manos de otra persona...

—Lo seré, Loki— contestó acercándose y besándolo con ternura

Sentía como el menor se acercaba a su pelvis y en un breve segundo sus erecciones habían hecho contacto. Aquello lo hizo jadear en los labios ajenos, tan solo por lo jodidamente bien que se sentía.

Antes de que algo le hiciera perder más la razón, Thor abandonó la entrada del ojiverde para tomarlo de los hombros y girarlo. Observó que este le veía con cierto nervio, a lo que bajó de nuevo su rostro, rozando su nariz en la de su hermano y dándole otro beso corto. Al tener al hechicero totalmente boca abajo, el nórdico pasó sus manos por la espalda y las caderas del chico, masajeando para que se calmara. Bajó entonces para acariciar sus glúteos, sus pequeños y redondeados glúteos que le daban una imagen totalmente hermosa. Todo el cuerpo de Loki era hermoso e inusualmente atractivo, aun para su edad.

El ojiazul se inclinó sobre él, besándolo primero en toda la columna. Poco después, esos besos se volvieron lamidas a toda su espina dorsal.

—Te cuidaré siempre…

Dijo enviciado en su piel, acariciando su cadera y bajando más su boca. Se topó con la línea que dividía las nalgas, y desde ella sacó su lengua para deslizarla a lo largo de la espalda hasta la nuca, regresando y subiendo de nuevo. Aún faltaba preparación, por lo que debía mantener su erección lejos del cuerpo del pelinegro hasta que estuviera listo.

Cuando Thor le confirmó que sería siempre él en su vida, Loki esbozó una sonrisa de alegría, entre todo aquel goce que lo arrobaba. Se lo afirmó, podía sentir aquel tono de promesa en su voz ronca y grave por la pasión que le quemaba por dentro, y cuando su hermano prometía una cosa la cumplía del modo que fuera. Esa promesa se vio sellada y reforzada con un par de labios cerrándose contra los suyos con ternura y calidez, algo que le pareció extraño y dulce a la vez, puesto que no se esperaba un beso con tal tacto y parsimonia proveniente de Thor a esas alturas. Mas dejó de pensar al encontrarlo grato y se dedicó a seguir su ritmo suave, mientras alzaba las caderas para provocar que ambos se sintieran.

Justo en ese instante fue que el nórdico jadeó en sus labios. Tan delicioso y sensual le pareció aquel sonido que escapaba de la garganta de Thor, que Loki secundó su reflejo en respuesta del placer experimentado, acariciándole el cuello entre que se mordía el labio inferior y se removía suavemente debajo de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el gusto de sentir ambas erecciones en colisión, al tiempo que su entrada era estimulada, le duró poco, pues el rubio se separó de él e hizo amago de querer voltearlo contra la cama. Ante aquella acción, el ojiverde le observó con nervio y ansia juntos, mezclados con algo de temor. El quedar en una posición demasiado expuesta solo significaba una cosa: Thor lo tomaría. Y eso quería. Le dejó llegar lejos y se lo pidió porque lo deseaba, pero aun así no dejaba de ser inquietante. Era su primera vez con alguien, su primera vez fuera de los sueños que le hacían fantasear con el día en que hiciera el amor con la persona indicada, y ese día por fin había llegado. Su cuerpo tendría dueño, igual que su mente y alma, y ese sería Thor Odinson, su hermano, su amigo… su amante. Nadie más que él habitaría en su lecho ni en su corazón, absolutamente nadie.

Fue luego de que el ojiazul tranquilizara su incertidumbre con aquellos mimos concienzudos, y muy de hermano mayor, que Loki dejó su confianza plena en él. Giró su cuerpo, acomodándose cuan largo era, aun para sus dieciséis. Estiró las piernas, dejándolas casi juntas, mientras que sus manos yacían a los lados de la almohada, sobre la cama. Suspiró pesada y temblorosamente, aguardando el siguiente movimiento que Thor no tardó en realizar. Comenzó una larga, intensa y pausada caricia con sus manos anchas, desde la espalda hasta los glúteos, donde apretó livianamente, haciéndole gemir bajo y ronco. El hechicero acomodó entonces el costado izquierdo de su rostro sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos para percibir mejor aquel masaje que Thor hacía, brindándole seguridad y sosiego.

Un par de recorridos más con sus manos sobre su piel, y entonces le dio paso a sus labios y luego a su tibia lengua húmeda, que iba dejando el rastro de su paso por la espina dorsal, provocando que Loki alzara la cabeza y ronroneara excitado. Mientras los vellos de la piel se le erizaban hasta la nuca y su erección palpitaba envuelta en calor contra las sábanas, mismas que sus manos ya estaban arrugando.

—Nunca me dejes, Thor... Quédate... quédate conmigo siempre... Mnh...

Jadeó en replica a lo dicho por el rubio, entre que notaba la lengua de este concentrada en delinear la parte posterior de su oído, yendo luego a la unión entre el lóbulo y el cuello, donde mordió y succionó con vehemencia y dedicación por hacerlo gemir con lujuria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valhalla en un beso**

**Capítulo 2**

La lengua de Thor había saltado de los hombros al cuello expuesto del menor, tomándolo y succionando con desespero, entre que escuchaba aquella súplica y notaba los esmeraldas del menor haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por verlo. Thor pudo haberse perdido en esa breve mirada, de no ser porque su propia entrepierna comenzaba a darle escozor, le punzaba con impaciencia y una corriente fría le recorría todo el cuerpo. El nórdico gimió gutural en el oído del hechicero solo por estar tan cerca.

Cerró los ojos, posando ambas manos encima de las de Loki, colando sus dedos gruesos en los delgados y pálidos de su hermano, y arrastrando sus manos para abrazarlo más, bajando un poco su cuerpo. No podía tenerlo en esa posición. Algo le incitaba a querer verlo de frente, no sabía por qué, no necesitaba explicárselo. Deseaba ver más ese rostro cuando lo hiciera suyo, sus gestos y la forma de gemir cuando llegara el momento. Tal vez de esa forma podría sentirse más en unión con el ojiverde.

Thor sonrió de lado, sintiéndose patético y estúpido. ¿Desde cuándo era gentil? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo Loki lo había vuelto gentil? Antes de contestar algo, el rubio le besó la nuca de nuevo, y tomándolo de un hombro lo giró con sutil cuidado hasta encararlo.

—Quiero verte— volvió a entrelazar sus dedos a los de Loki, subiendo sus brazos encima de su cabeza y apretando los costados del menor con sus piernas —Cada día... te quiero oír repetirme esas palabras... porque no dudes que me quedaré contigo… Aun cuando te arrepientas, te mantendré atado a mí…

El nórdico estrechó más sus manos, inclinando su rostro y besando los labios del hechicero.

—No te muevas…

Dijo dándole un último beso, soltando sus manos y descendiendo por todo ese cuerpo perfecto hasta llegar a su pelvis. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la erección del azabache, y hubiera sido fácil hacerle una felación, pero no lo consideró tan necesario. Entonces saltó ese pedazo, yendo directo a la entrada aun sin dilatar. Abrió con ambos pulgares el conducto, metiendo su rostro y ensalivando, muy larga y lentamente.

Entre más seguía en espera de que Thor se hundiera en su cuerpo y lo hiciera delirar, mayor era la impaciencia de Loki por ser suyo. Con tanto estímulo puesto sobre aquella zona tan sensible y erógena que tenía lugar en su cuello, el ojiverde temía no poder soportar. Y menos aún con ese gemido grave que chocara contra su oído, junto con la respiración caliente y errática que emanaba ansiosa de entre los labios del mayor. Por reflejo, el menor apretó los dedos de las manos entrelazadas a las suyas, al tiempo que gimoteaba excitado y percibía el cuerpo fornido de su hermano tenderse casi por completo sobre él para después abrazarle. Jadeó sofocado al tener un contacto más íntimo con su piel, tan cercano y lascivo, que no pudo evitar que un poco de pre seminal escapara y manchara la sábana, sintiendo los roces de la punta erecta y dura del miembro de Thor sobre su espalda baja, quien no se atrevía a dejar que fuera más directo el roce.

Inconscientemente, Loki abrió un poco las piernas y empujó las caderas hacia atrás, queriendo buscar la forma de tener ese contacto que permanecía sin consolidarse. Ansiaba sentirlo entre sus nalgas, deseaba sentir la dureza de aquel falo aunque fuera superficialmente en principio. Sin embargo, la acción del hechicero no se completó puesto que Thor le volteó de nuevo, luego de besar su nuca con devoción.

Loki parecía un muñeco de trapo al que Thor podía tomar y hacer como quisiera. La consciencia del joven pelinegro volaba cada vez más lejos, desvaneciéndose en el aire caliente que le nublaba los sentidos y lo dejaba totalmente vulnerable, dispuesto para que el ojiazul actuara a su libre antojo y voluntad. Igual que lo hacía en ese momento al entrelazar de nueva cuenta sus manos con las suyas, y le comunicaba su deseo de querer verlo mientras le hacia el amor, del mismo modo que deseaba que le repitiera que solo le querría a él, cada día que estuvieran juntos. Loki jamás podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba por suceder, ni tampoco de lo que estaba permitiendo que surgiera entre ellos. Jamás se retractaría de amar y dejarse amar por Thor.

—Nunca me dejes ir... Nunca...

Pudo expresar en un susurro casi imperceptible, antes de que el nórdico le besara con hambre y pasión de nueva cuenta. Sus labios se compaginaban de modo tan perfecto, tan preciso, que realmente era como si sus mentes se hubieran vuelto una sola, como si leyeran el claro movimiento que el otro daría, y entonces se acoplaban de modo exquisito y mágico. Uniendo sus bocas con aquel par de lenguas que se exploraban mutuamente, seduciéndose y retándose a ir más allá, a elevar aún más ese fuego que les quemaba las entrañas.

Después de unos instantes de seguir aquel duelo húmedo y jadeante que lo tenía inmerso en un placentero letargo, Thor se separó de su boca, advirtiéndole aquello. Loki no objetó, a pesar de que hubiera querido continuar con el beso hasta que sus pulmones reventaran por falta de oxígeno. Pero al ver el deseo enardecido invadiendo la mirada penetrante de su hermano, el pelinegro supo que iba a disfrutar lo que planeaba... y así fue.

Las manos del nórdico liberaron las suyas. Estas quedaron tal cual sobre su cabeza, pero las otras se deslizaron desde sus brazos, pasando sobre su pecho agitado y bajando por su abdomen y vientre planos, sacándole varios suspiros y provocando que la sangre le corriera a través de todo el cuerpo, acumulándose tanto en su rostro ruborizado como en su erección punzante. No perdía detalle de toda acción que Thor realizaba. Le observaba devorarlo entero con esa mirada de lobo hambriento, que buscaba satisfacer su necesidad con la más libidinosa de las fantasías que alguien pudiera recrear. Tal parecía ser que eso haría.

Por un instante, el hechicero creyó que el mayor le haría una felación, al notar como este se acomodaba entre sus piernas y bajaba el rostro. Aquello le hizo tragar saliva con ansia y morderse el labio inferior, deseoso de que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue dirigirse a su entrada, donde se dedicó a lamer con lujuria, suave, delicado pero intenso a la vez. La sensación era tan placentera y candente que Loki se encorvó y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, abriendo los labios y gimiendo desesperado, al tiempo que apretujaba los costados de la almohada con sus manos aferradas a esta.

—Nnh... Aah... Th...r...

El nórdico cerró sus ojos y continúo lamiendo ese lugar. No entendía nada ahora y probablemente al día siguiente tampoco lo haría, o al siguiente. Que va, ningún maldito día podría comprender ese sentimiento de fuego que le carcomía por dentro, que lo empujaba a hundirse más y besar todo de su hermano, que le obligaba a acariciarlo sin cansancio, que le hacía jurar a si mismo protegerlo para siempre. Y ciertamente así sería, por lo menos para Thor.

Apenas había lamido unas cuantas veces, cuando los gemidos de Loki llegaron a su tímpano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos e incitándolo a seguir a por más. A pesar de estar disfrutando su trabajo en la entrada del menor, Thor notó que el mismo estaba sobrepasado por mucho desfogue, lo cual era una buena señal, porque entonces significaba que también lo disfrutaba. Lo malo era que seguía siendo un niño, y debía darle tiempo para acostumbrar a su cuerpo a sentir tanto calor a la vez.

Thor se incorporó, acercando su rostro para observarlo mejor. No lo besó, tan solo se quedó pasmado detallando su rostro arrobado, infantil, bello. Sonrió de lado al notar una mueca confusa plasmada en sus facciones. Le acarició una mejilla, bajando luego su cabeza para besarle el abdomen y parte de la pelvis... Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaría nada mal hacerle una felación…

—No te sueltes

Indicó besando el glande con delicadeza. Al hacerlo, sintió ambas manos del ojiverde apretarle el cabello, y en respuesta para calmarlo le sobó las caderas. Fue abriendo su boca de a poco hasta tener solo la punta dentro, empezando con besos pequeños que se volvieron lamidas, pero no yendo más allá del tallo.

Loki se retorcía envuelto en placer, sintiendo ese fuego interno quemarle cada vez más intenso, cada vez más delirante, conforme Thor lamía una y otra vez aquel lugar al que nunca nadie se hubo aventurado antes, ni siquiera él mismo llevado por el deseo de experimentar. Aquel lugar había sido reservado, custodiado, para la persona indicada, la persona amada, y esa resultó ser su querido hermano mayor. Siempre le había esperado a él y ahora lo sabía. Era Thor a quien su cuerpo y alma debía entregar, únicamente a él.

¿Era inmoral? Sí…

¿Impropio? Bastante…

¿Descabellado? Vaya que lo era...

Pero Loki no permitiría que nadie más le tocara de la misma forma, ni que le hablara con esas palabras llenas de sentimientos mezclados de amor y deseo. Mucho menos consentiría que sus labios fueran sellados por otros, ni su boca ser profanada por otra lengua que no fuera aquella que le seducía con descaro y maestría. Así como él mismo jamás podría mirar a alguien más del mismo modo en que lo hacía con el rubio, dejándole ver libremente a través de ese par de esmeraldas cristalinas todo aquello que guardaba celosamente en su interior, y que solo Thor sería el privilegiado en poder contemplar a su antojo.

De pronto, mientras el ojiverde seguía sumido en su delirio idílico percibió el cese de caricias en su entrada, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y mostrarse confuso, entre que jadeaba por lo sensible que estaba. Buscó los zafiros de Thor con mirada intrigada y el ceño fruncido, quien se hubo alzado y ahora le veía con una mezcla de ensueño y perversión, provocando que se pusiera más nervioso… Si es que aun restaba algo de nervio a bajo nivel que alterar.

Observó como el nórdico le rozaba la mejilla derecha con ternura, para después dirigirse a su abdomen donde le besó suave y lento, siguiendo la línea media en descenso, entre que el hechicero cerraba los ojos y relamía sus labios experimentando el aumento en la intensidad de calor que se acentuaba en su rostro. Mas luego de sentir los labios húmedos del ojiazul sobre la base del falo, el azabache jadeó ansioso y ladeó el rostro sobre la almohada, estrujando la sábana bajo sus manos. Sin embargo, sus esmeraldas nubladas volvieron a fijarse en Thor, cuando este le sugiriera no soltarse. Loki no entendió al principio el porqué de la advertencia, mas fue totalmente clara en cuanto el mayor le besara la cabeza del pene con suma delicadeza, un roce casi fantasmal, pero que le hizo reaccionar por instinto con un gemido sofocado y atrapando los mechones dorados entre sus manos con desespero. Le gustaba la idea, pero no dejaba de parecerle un tanto abrumador.

Estaba a punto de experimentar en carne propia una felación hecha por su propio hermano, aunque mentiría si dijera que eso no lo hacía más excitante.

De inmediato, el mayor se encargó de darle confianza, acariciando sus caderas y mirándole fijo al notar su incertidumbre. Más lo que en realidad le sirvió de sedante fue verlo metiendo la punta de su erección en su boca, al tiempo que Loki abría la suya y su ceño se fruncía con morbo, sintiendo después aquellos besos cortos y fugaces sobre la carne caliente y dura, húmeda. Para luego esos labios presuntuosos ser cambiados por una lengua ávida y juguetona, que le acariciaba con lengüetadas de arriba hacia abajo, o de forma circular, provocando que el ojiverde se derritiera en segundos y experimentara un escalofrío intenso correr a través de su espalda. Por lo que sin poder soportarlo, el pelinegro se clavó de nueva cuenta en su cama, alzando el rostro y tensando las caderas, entre que los dedos de sus manos se enredaban en el dorado cabello de su hermano, y presionaba su cabeza de vez en vez, incitándolo a seguir y no detenerse jamás.

—Mnh... Aah...

Thor pasaba su lengua alrededor del falo, el cual ya se había endurecido por completo. Eso complacía en demasía al nórdico, tanto por estar haciendo un buen trabajo como por lo gemidos de placer que lanzaba el menor.

Tomó los muslos suaves y tersos, montándolos sobre sus hombros para que su boca pudiera moverse más. Pronto, su lengua se dedicó a lamer la ranura y presionar en ella repetidas veces, y al hacerlo, provocó que Loki jalara un poco de su cabello, no teniendo donde más apoyarse. Luego, esas mismas manos lo estaban empujando a ir más abajo, cosa que Thor no dudó en hacer. Metió sus labios y abrió la boca, comiéndose el miembro de su hermano por completo ya. Sus mamadas al principio fueron lentas, chocando sus carrillos con todo el tallo, presionando con sus labios. Su saliva también estaba haciendo el trabajo de humedecer todo, y a cada chupeteo, uno más ágil que el anterior, sonidos acuosos y cargados de morbo salían de aquella felación.

El rubio se encargaba de tranquilizar a Loki, acariciándole las piernas con sus manos y pegándolas a su cuello para que no se cansara de levantar su pelvis. Ya empezaba a arrobarse de placer y su propia erección solo podía restregarse contra las sábanas, esperando a ser saciada.

—¡Thor!... Nh... Agh…

El ojiverde gimió con sonoridad y goce, igual que jalaba los cabellos entre sus dedos, al momento en que la breve ranura en su pene fuera estimulada con tanta lascivia. Su erección no pudo resistir y terminó por endurecerse y sensibilizarse completamente, así como las brazas que lo estaban consumiendo en vida, evidenciaban su fogosa tortura a través de pequeñas perlas de sudor que comenzaban a cubrirle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Realmente nunca imaginó que intimar con alguien fuera así de intenso, así de exquisito y caliente. Y más aun, jamás le pasó por la cabeza que Thor, además de ser un excelente guerrero y estratega, fuera tan formidable en la cama.

—Aah... Aaah... Sigue…

El goce era en extremo exorbitante, demasiado abrumante. Pero aun así, Loki quería más. Necesitaba sentir más que solo una lengua jugando deliciosamente a satisfacerle. Por lo que llevado por el deseo y sus impulsos incontenibles, el hechicero pidió a base de acciones y jadeos que el mayor fuera más allá, que tomara su sexo y lo hiciera perder la razón, cosa que no tardo en suceder, trayendo consigo la intensa reacción que no se hizo esperar.

—¡Aaah!... Ngh...

Loki se curvó, gimoteando con el éxtasis tatuado en su rostro, sintiendo la calidez y humedad de la boca de Thor rodeando su miembro complacido y excitado. Era tan endemoniadamente paradisiaco todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que viajaban raudas por su piel, que bien podría creer que moriría de tanto placer que invadía su cuerpo entero. Ardía en ansias, en deseo, en hambre de grabar en su mente cada instante, cada sensación, cada sonido chasqueante producto de la pasión y la lujuria, a las que tan pronto se hubo hecho adicto gracias a su querido hermano.

—Así... No... no pares... Por favor... no pares, Thor... Mnh...

Decía entre gemidos, acariciándole los brazos mientras el rubio se hacía cargo de sus piernas, mismas que tocaba con pasión desenfrenada y profunda, como profundas eran sus mamadas, aumentando sus ganas de querer explotar de satisfacción total.

Oh, Thor no planeaba detenerse por ningún motivo, vaya que no. Estaba demasiado concentrado en proporcionarle placer al menor y volverlo loco, que su lado consciente se había esfumado, dándole libertad total de sucumbir a sus bajas pasiones. A ese deseo por poseer todo de Loki.

Vanamente recordaba su nombre, el cual era pronunciado de forma tendida por el pelinegro, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabellera dorada y lo movían con más desespero, para que la boca del nórdico subiera y bajara por todo el miembro, y su lengua lo ensalivara con parsimonia. Pronto, la respiración tambaleante del ojiverde le indicó que la felación estaba teniendo el efecto deseado, por lo que empezó a masajear sus testículos para ayudarlo a sentir ese paraíso en vida.

Estaba cada vez más cerca a las puertas del mismo Valhalla, más cerca de experimentar ese ansiado éxtasis que haría volar su mente y cuerpo, llevado de la mano de la lujuria y el deseo que Thor alimentaba en él con cada mamada rápida y certera. Lo atacaba sin piedad, succionando su pene una y otra vez, ensalivándolo, devorándolo, engulléndolo, como si fuera el más exquisito de los manjares que hubiese probado jamás. Era tanta la gula del rubio y la del pelinegro, que la erección de este se engrosó al limite, palpitando con ansias y emanando pre seminal que iba mezclándose con la saliva de Thor, provocando que poco a poco por el tallo y la base del falo resbalaran caminos húmedos, llegando a bajar por las ingles.

Pronto, el hechicero se vio necesitado de mover sus caderas, buscando que su miembro se adentrara más en esa cálida boca, mientras sus gemidos sofocados y jadeos temblorosos y constantes anunciaban su pronto clímax. Mismo que el nórdico le ayudó a obtener, cuando comenzó a masajear sus testículos, presionándolos y halándolos con sutileza, provocando que Loki se aferrara de las sábanas y se retorciera entre gimoteos casi suplicantes y delirantes.

—Aah... Agh... Aaah, Thor...

El calor corporal aumentó en milésimas de segundo, su rostro se ladeaba a un costado u al otro, mientras sus ojos apenas podían permanecer abiertos y sus labios se curvaban, emitiendo esos clamos de pasión que arrobaban su interior. Fue entonces que a los pocos segundos de sentir los estragos de los dulces espasmos, Loki sucumbió a su excitación y se hundió en aquel orgasmo que le hizo correrse dentro de la boca de su hermano, entre que se arqueaba y encrespaba sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se clavaba en la almohada y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. Frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de placer genuino, y gimiendo con desfogue carnal y casi pecaminoso.

Había sentido el placer recorrer su cuerpo antes, dándoselo él mismo con sus propias manos, pero aquello no se comparaba en nada a lo que hubiese experimentado con aquella magnifica felación que el mayor le diera. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido su mejor corrida en su corta vida. Aunque seguramente, tener otro tipo de clímax, con Thor dentro suyo, seria todavía mejor... Seria la gloria misma.

Conforme sus mamadas se volvieron más fuertes y raudas, fue inevitable al final que el orgasmo llegara a Loki. El rubio recibió su cimiente en la boca, sonriendo con algo de morbo y hambre. Poco después Thor abrió sus ojos, observando con placer cómo el ojiverde intentaba reponerse de todo el calor y el sofoco de la felación. Succionó todo el miembro para limpiarlo, incorporándose y quedando como torre encima del azabache. Frente a sus ojos tragó el semen del pequeño, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con su dedo pulgar, mientras sus ojos celestes atravesaban el cuerpo del otro.

—Husk ... Du spurte meg for dette…

_Recuerda... tu me pediste esto…_

Le dijo en tono parco, como silencioso, como culpable...

Thor sabía que todo pintaba maravilloso para Loki ahora, igual que con él, pero a la mañana siguiente no sabía que pasaría. Ya le había jurado protegerlo con su vida, velar por él, confesado su amor latente, del mismo modo que su hermano lo hiciera... pero seguía siendo arriesgado. No dudaba de las palabras y los gestos del menor, no le mentiría en ese momento, solo hubiera deseado sentirse más tranquilo por él para asegurarle que nada malo sucedería. Estaría engañándolo si le decía que todo marcharía de lo mejor, sobretodo por lo estrictas que eran las leyes en Asgard sobre ese tipo de comportamientos.

Luego de hablarle tan sombríamente, se recostó y le acarició la mejilla, besando su frente.

—Jeg elsker deg…

_Te amo_…

Siguió acariciándolo, metiendo su brazo debajo de la espalda para atraerlo.

—¿Er du redd for?

_¿Tienes miedo?_

Entre que Loki buscaba regular su respiración, permitiéndose disfrutar de todas esas sensaciones tan intensas que hubo experimentado, sintió como su miembro era limpiado con dedicación, haciéndole ronronear con suavidad y removerse ligeramente por lo sensible de la zona.

Poco después percibió cómo su hermano se incorporaba, más no se acercó a él de inmediato. Así que curioso, entreabrió los ojos y fijó la mirada esmeralda en la imponente presencia del ojiazul, quien se dedicaba a recolectar los restos de su esencia en la comisura de su boca con su dedo, saboreándola con cierta malicia oscura que le hizo estremecer. Aquella mirada tan penetrante y sombría con la que recorría su cuerpo, igual que aquellas palabras en su lengua madre que le dedicara con el mismo matiz, fueron causa de incertidumbre e intriga en Loki, pero a pesar de ello permaneció en su lugar, aguardando por lo que Thor haría después. Aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

El hechicero percibió al nórdico recostarse a su lado y volver a emplear ese tono profundo en su idioma natal para profesarle su amor, entre que le besaba la frente y acariciaba su mejilla, acercándolo a su cuerpo y cuestionándole de nuevo. Ciertamente, el ojiverde tenía miedo, aunque no tanto por lo que estaba pasando y lo que podría suceder en cualquier momento, sino por esa forma en la que Thor estaba mostrándose ante él, tan distinto al principio donde le miraba con ternura y deseo. En cambio ahora… era como si no fuera el mismo. Y tal vez debía ser que haber intimado de aquel modo realmente cambiara su manera de verlo, al menos así pasaba con Loki. Él ya no veía a Thor solo como su hermano mayor, lo veía como amante, como el único dueño de su cuerpo y alma.

—Hvis...

_Si…_

Murmuró apenas audible, con sus esmeraldas bailando nerviosas en los zafiros que le atravesaban sin piedad, provocando que su cuerpo temblara.

—Lære meg å ikke være redd…

_Enséñame a no temer..._

Muy pocas veces Thor había oído a Loki hablar en la lengua madre de ambos, por eso se deleitaba al máximo cuando el azabache pronunciaba una simple palabra dicha en ese dialecto nórdico. Su voz tomaba un tono celestial, muy sublime. Ya lo era, pero al hablar esa lengua, resonaba mucho más exquisita.

Thor le sonrió.

—Esperaba que lo pidieras— se sinceró, rodeándolo por completo y mirándolo con calidez

Estaba angustiado por lo que significaba aquello, pero Loki era el indicado. Quizá siempre lo fue... No había porqué sentirse mal si era una acto de puro amor lo que harían, aunque una parte del mayor le gritaba que las consecuencias aparecerían. Tarde o temprano lo harían.

Thor decidió ignorar esa voz por completo, concentrándose en Loki. En su belleza y estética, en su cuerpo tan bien moldeado, como un ángel mismo. No se resistió a probar de nuevo los labios de ese ángel, tomando sus piernas y levantándolas, para que el pelinegro las flexionara y permitiera que una mano suya empezara a acariciar su entrada y pudiera estimularla. Su lengua se enrolló suave en la cavidad del menor, abriendo y cerrando su boca, con sus labios devorándolo y el resto de su cuerpo recostado sin llegar a aplastarlo.

El beso duró solo para preparar de nuevo al menor, y pronto la lengua intrépida del rubio se deslizó por la mandíbula, cuello, pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a su pelvis. Thor separó los muslos de su hermano, bajando su cabeza y levantando su espalda para lamer de nuevo esa cavidad. Una lamida lenta y húmeda que lo encendió como si lujuria misma fuera inyectada en sus venas.

_Y yo esperaba que lo hicieras_…

Pensó al escuchar la aceptación del mayor a lo que le pidiera, experimentando un nervio angustioso pero grato a la vez, que hacia latir su corazón con fuerza y ansiar que el momento de unirse y sentirse piel a piel llegara. No importaba lo que pasara después, Loki quería ser uno con Thor porque le amaba más allá de cualquier regla, de cualquier ley o imposición que se lo prohibiera. Y si eso equivalía a pagar por ello en algún momento, lo haría con gusto, porque su corazón había elegido ya y eligió a su hermano, su amado hermano, fuera correcto o no. Nada cambiaria eso.

Poco después de haber considerado y aceptado el hecho de su incestuosa relación, y lo que podría traer como consecuencia, los labios de Thor volvieron a cerrarse sobre los del ojiverde, provocando que este diera pronta respuesta, dándole de nuevo la bienvenida a esa lengua que se deleitaba seduciendo a la suya y vagando a placer en su boca, mientras que el hechicero tomaba el rostro del nórdico entre sus manos y succionaba los labios ajenos. El azabache percibió entre el beso pasional y húmedo, cómo el mayor volvía a separar sus piernas y comenzaba a acariciar su entrada para relajarlo y prepararlo a lo siguiente. Loki suspiró aun con su boca unida a la de Thor, y entre que sus manos recorrían su cuello y se perdían en su cabello de oro, las del rubio acariciaban sus costados con lascivo toque, al tiempo que cortaba el beso y le recorría con su lengua desde los labios hasta la pelvis, dejando el rastro salivoso por toda la extensión de piel en descenso.

Loki jadeaba encendido en pasión, una vez más, por sentirse probado de aquel modo, por saberse el motivo del delirio y la satisfacción del nórdico, quien regresaba con su labor en su entrada. Masajeándola y repartiendo lamidas tortuosamente lentas, de vez en cuando ejerciendo presión, más no llegando a introducirse, solo insinuándolo para aumentar el nivel de calor y excitación.

—Hermano... Mnh…

Se hundía en la cama, contoneándose con suavidad, tomando la nuca del mayor para masajearle con su diestra e incitarle, mientras que su otra mano pasaba por entre su cabello azabache y bajaba por sobre su cuello y pecho, tocándose a si mismo.

Extasiado en su propia labor con su lengua, Thor sumergió su cabeza entre las piernas y acarició con fuerza para entrar en calor junto con Loki. La estancia estaba más que abrumada por ese aire pesado que caía sobre ellos como una sábana, lleno de lujuria y pasión, mezcladas con un sentido de pertenencia más potente que ningún otro que hubiesen sentido jamás.

Thor lamió en todas direcciones, mordisqueando la piel y presionando con su lengua la entrada. Estaba al borde de su control, quería sentir más a su hermano porque solo así podría transmitirle su anhelo, su dicha y protección. Las manos del ojiverde estaban halando ligeramente su cabello, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando el rubio alejara su cabeza de la entrada, creyendo que era hora.

—Ya no puedo esperar más, Loki— dijo con lascivia y tomándolo de las caderas, solo esperando oír su voz para continuar

Tanto era su descontrol y frenesí, que Loki creía que volvería a correrse por segunda ocasión, sin ser aun penetrado. Jamás se había sentido tan vivo y agonizante a la vez, que incluso parecía uno de sus sueños húmedos recurrentes con aquel hombre al que nunca podía ver su rostro. Sentía su piel, sus caricias, su aliento, su fuerza, pero nunca sus esmeraldas podían verle, por más deseos que tuviera de saber de quien se trataba. Aunque ahora comenzaba a darse una idea, solo necesitaba que el acto se completara para poder tener la certeza de que ese hombre en sus fantasías era Thor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Y ese deseo pronto se vislumbró ante él.

Mientras seguía siendo estimulado, el hechicero percibió una repentina pausa que le hizo enfocar vagamente al rubio, encontrando que este le observaba con el ansia de poseerlo estallando, anhelo que pronto le hizo saber en una confesión que mas sonaba a ser una advertencia. Advertencia que fue reforzada con ese posicionamiento de su cuerpo entre sus piernas, al tiempo que le tomaba de las caderas para acercarlas a su pelvis, rozando de forma sugerente la punta de su pene contra su entrada sensible. Ante ello, la respiración de Loki se tornó nerviosa y más agitada que antes. Su pecho se hinchaba y retraía constantemente, percibiendo ese sofoco que aprisionaba sus entrañas por ser consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Su cuerpo nunca había sido objeto de profanación por nada ni nadie, lo que significaba que Thor sería quien reclamara ese templo virginal como suyo, de su propiedad y antojo. Thor estaba por tomarlo a placer, le haría el amor, lo tocaría más allá de la piel superficial y se hundiría en él, muy dentro, tan profundo que no habría un solo lugar que no quedara marcado por su paso.

Eso quería, lo añoraba, ansiaba ser solo suyo, sucumbir ante su hermano ahora y siempre, eternamente.

—Tampoco yo... Tómame... Enséñame cómo es hacer el amor, hermano... Tú me muestras como debo ser en el campo de batalla... muéstrame ahora... a pelear en la cama...

Pidió entre susurros jadeantes e impacientes, con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada nublada y dilatada, desesperada por ver cumplido su deseo.

Toda aquella sensación placentera debía ser pecado, y lo era a ojos ajenos, pero Thor no podía controlarse. Necesitaba sentirse conectado con su hermano, poseer la inocencia de Loki, arrebatarle el aliento con sus besos y profanar su cuerpo. Era demasiado ambicioso.

Actuó por si mismo, levantando la pelvis del menor, rozando la punta de su miembro en la entrada tibia y virgen. Miró al ojiverde arrobado en pasión, hablándole con deseo y pertenencia. Quería que le hiciera el amor, ahí, ahora, en su cama... Thor no lo pensó dos veces. Siguió friccionando la punta, mientras que su diestra le masturbaba para lubricar un poco. Sería duro al inicio pero podría entrar. Algo de pre seminal emanó de la ranura, mismo que el nórdico embarró en todo el tallo y el glande.

—Loki...

Suspiró con agonía, mientras su miembro se abría paso en el canal. Era estrecho y virgen, condenadamente delicioso. Húmedo.

El rubio jadeó con fuerza, encorvando su espalda, sintiendo una sensación maravillosa que no había experimentado nunca, a pesar de haber tenido encuentros con damiselas. La punta había entrado, pero aun no avanzaba para evaluar si Loki estaba bien. Posó sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de su hermano, observando sus gestos retorcidos de dolor y placer juntos. Besó su frente y avanzó un poco.

—Tranquilo, respira…— trató de facilitarle la invasión, acariciando sus muslos a la vez

Así como lo pidiera, Loki obtuvo la respuesta a ese clamo ansioso, al sentir la virilidad imponente de Thor empezando a clavarse dentro suyo. Lo hacia lento y paciente, suave, a pesar de saber que el nórdico desearía enterrarse de una sola vez. Lo percibía en su esfuerzo tembloroso y tenso, jadeante y desesperado, al tiempo que se sostenía con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro comprimido en una dulce tortura de pasión, que le hacia clavar la cabeza en la almohada y apretar la quijada y los parpados, entre que un grito de dolor terminaba siendo ahogado en su garganta.

Tan solo quejidos y sollozos lograban resonar entre dientes del menor, quien sentía como su interior era profanado, hurgado por primera vez.

—Ngh...

El dolor era el preludio del placer mas sublime que llegaría a experimentar al acoplarse en perfección total, pero mientras aquellas punzadas intensas cedían, y la desgarradora sensación aminoraba, el ojiverde percibía como si estuviera siendo partido a la mitad. El miembro de Thor no era cualquier cosa, lo sentía ahí presente, haciéndose notar con orgullo, con lujuria y fuego... Justo debía ser que fuera un hombre que impusiera en toda la extensión de la palabra y a todo nivel, incluso en la cama, y eso le gustaba a Loki. A pesar de aun no poder pensar con claridad, con sus entrañas estremeciéndose y dilatándose, al pelinegro le fascinaba sentirlo unido a él.

—Despacio... duele... Nkh...

Suplicó en un sollozo plagado de agonía, deshaciendo la sábana con sus manos, entre que buscaba respirar y relajarse como Thor le dijera, buscando sujetarse emocionalmente a ese beso tierno en su frente y esas caricias a sus muslos y caderas.

Llevaba por más de la punta, cuando el hechicero pidió entre sollozos que fuera más despacio. En seguida, el ojiazul abrió sus ojos con algo de angustia impregnada en ellos, al saber que Loki sentía dolor. Hasta cierto punto era normal, ya que era su primera vez, pero el nórdico entró en pánico.

—Lo siento— exhaló con fuerza, bajando sus piernas y retrayendo un poco su miembro, sin sacarlo aun

Claro que entendía lo que conllevaba el acto, y más tratándose de un joven inexperto como lo era el hechicero, pero no podía continuar si este no lo disfrutaba. Era su pequeño hermano, su tesoro, su mundo... no quería lastimarlo.

Thor pasó ambos brazos debajo de la espalda del azabache, en un intento por aminorar el dolor, aunque Loki seguía haciendo mueca de sufrimiento. El nórdico inhaló profundo, tratando de ganarle a su lado animal, el que le decía que embistiera ya. El placer le recorría las venas y lo empujaba a querer clavarse, pero necesitaba controlar su hambre.

—Me moveré de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?— advirtió, peinando el cabello azabache del menor hacia atrás —Loki, sostente de mis hombros…

El hechicero agradeció internamente el que Thor fuera gentil y ralentizara sus acciones. No le pedía que se detuviera ni que desistiera, solo quería que lo hiciera más lento, más dócil, para poder acostumbrarse y disfrutar a la par del otro de todo aquel idilio de pasión en el que pronto caerían. Quería verse y sentir de igual a igual ese placer latente que flotaba en el aire, aguardando el momento justo para caer sobre ellos.

Pasados unos segundos de espera, Loki volvió a percibir como su hermano colaba sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y le masajeaba con dulce tacto, tratando de compensar toda esa incomodidad punzante. No era suficiente en realidad pues el ojiverde aun sentía romperse, pero se esforzó en concentrarse y poner toda su atención en el toque de sus manos y las caricias en su cabello, logrando bajar livianamente la tensión acumulada. Poco a poco sus respiraciones fueron ayudándole a relajarse, y por ende, hacer ceder su entrada, mientras sus facciones bañadas en sudor se fruncían entre placenteras y tortuosas.

Escuchó la sugerencia del mayor de sujetar sus hombros y no dudó en hacerlo. Sus manos dejaron la sábana arrugada, húmeda por el calor generado al mantenerlas en constante presión, y se ubicaron raudas en los anchos y musculados hombros, apretándolos, casi enterrando las uñas en ellos, cuando el rubio tomara camino de nueva cuenta, siendo acompañado en el trayecto por gemidos entrecortados y gimoteos tímidos.

—Ahh...

Thor jadeó, cayendo ligeramente sobre Loki, más no aplastándolo. Su hermano estaba aprensado de sus hombros, atrayéndolo más, como fusionándose. El nórdico mantenía su postura a raya y su erección seguía a medio camino.

Adentro era cálido, húmedo, delicioso, como los besos que se habían dado momentos atrás. Eso debía repetirse, así que Thor acercó su rostro, imposibilitado a detenerse, tomó el mentón del ojiverde y le robó un beso fuerte, no dándole tiempo de respirar. Enrolló su lengua, metiéndola casi hasta la garganta, atracándose él mismo y saboreando la saliva del menor. Quería poseerlo, quería profanarlo, probar todo de él, ser su esclavo el resto de la eternidad. Un deseo acompañado de placer, movió al mayor para deslizarse más adentro, partiendo la piel virgen en dos y marcándola con cada centímetro de su dureza.

Condenada necesidad, condenada impaciencia, condenado de por vida...

En segundos, el miembro de Thor quedó casi por completo dentro de Loki, empalado con tortuosidad.

—Mngh...

Apretó los párpados, gimiendo extasiado y rompiendo el beso, cambiando un poco la postura para que el pelinegro no sufriera la invasión. Se sostuvo en sus brazos y pegó su frente a la ajena, tratando de facilitarle todo al menor.

—Calma, todo está bien... Nngh... No te sueltes, Loki…

Repitió palabras de serenidad, respirando rápido por lo bien que se sentía. ¡Diablos! Se sentía tan jodidamente bien...

—Aaagh…

Entre más avanzaba ese pedazo de carne excitado en su interior, Loki se desesperaba más por que este terminara de hundirse en él. Aún dolía, y era natural que así fuera, siendo la primera experiencia de índole sexual que tenía en su vida. Sin embargo, no solo era dolor el que llenaba su cuerpo de espasmos, sino un extraño placer que comenzaba a matizar cada rasgo de incomodidad a la invasión. Su mente poco a poco iba percibiendo los destellos de goce al sentir a Thor fundiéndose a él, haciéndolo suyo, marcándolo de por vida como el único ser en todo el cosmos que tenía derecho a tomarle cuando y como quisiera, cuanto necesitara y le placiera.

Y el ojiverde lo quería del mismo modo. Para él no habría nadie más en su mundo, en su universo, en su cama y mucho menos en su cuerpo. Nadie más tendría la llave de su alma, tan solo su amado hermano. A él se entregaría por amor, por devoción, por pertenencia, solo a él porque Thor era la pieza clave en su existencia. Era su embone perfecto, su conexión con el cielo y la tierra, su vínculo al placer carnal, igual que al amor incondicional.

—Nngh… Thghr...

El menor sollozó en cuanto sintió que el nórdico se incrustaba demasiado profundo y se quedaba quieto, percibiendo como las paredes de su interior, envuelto en fuego abrazador, se expandían y punzaban por ser víctimas de aquella endurecida virilidad abrumadora, que había terminado su trayecto y ahora reclamaba lo que era suyo. Loki tragó saliva, necesitado de lubricar sus cuerdas vocales, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior para acallar más de aquellos sollozos que evidenciaban su agonía, sin dejar de sostenerse un solo segundo de los hombros de Thor entre que buscaba respirar con desespero. Más el rubio se lo impidió de imprevisto al momento de atacar sus labios de nueva cuenta, poseyéndolos con hambre y rudeza, abriéndolos con violencia para embriagarse con su saliva y su aliento caliente.

Loki, a pesar de necesitar respirar para ayudarse a calmar su incomodo sentir, secundó el beso ansioso y posesivo, buscando ahora a través de aquel contacto apaciguar ese ardor que no le permitía disfrutar aún. Llevó entonces sus manos a la cabeza del rubio, entrelazó sus dedos entre los hilos dorados, y acopló el movimiento de su boca al que su hermano marcaba y remarcaba con ímpetu y fogosidad. Su lengua se unía a la ajena, la envolvía y acariciaba de igual forma, al igual que la saliva de ambos se mezclaba y comenzaba a recrear sonidos acuosos, resbalando por las comisuras de sus labios mientras el ojiverde jadeaba extasiado.

Pasado un tiempo de estar devorándose mutuamente el beso fue roto por el nórdico, en tanto se acomodaba para hacerle menos tortuosa la posición, causando que Loki se quejara livianamente, tanto por el beso truncado como por sentir el suave movimiento. Las palabras siguientes que Thor le profiriera entre gemidos, dándole confianza y seguridad, fueron de mucha ayuda para el menor, igual que lo fuera ese beso que calmó su temor por sentir a su hermano creciendo dentro de él. Pues entre más permanecía en su interior, su erección parecía engrosarse poco más cada vez, al mismo tiempo que la suya lo hacía entre sus cuerpos.

—Thor…

Gimió su nombre en un murmuro apenas audible, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo hiciera, que le mostrara como era amar y ser amado, como era perder su voluntad y dejar que una ajena se apoderara de su cuerpo en todo sentido posible.

Cuando su nombre fue jadeado de aquella forma, Thor se transportó a un mundo idílico. El tono al ser pronunciado su nombre le llenó de orgullo, incitándolo a continuar para consumar un Valhalla en la cama con su hermano.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos en uno solo, sintiéndose, conociéndose, explorándose, intercambiando caricias como las manos del rubio lo hacían en las mejillas del menor. Permaneció unos momentos sin hacer movimientos, y cuando estaba dispuesto a dar la primera estocada, sintió que un hilillo tibio resbalaba por la entrada y rodeaba su miembro. Thor sonrió de lado, captando en seguida lo que significaba ese líquido. Loki era suyo, en cuerpo y alma. Se había reservado inmaculado en espera de que manos expertas le mostraran cómo amar, como se siente ser poseído con toda el alma y pasión juntas. Había reservado su inocencia para entregársela a él.

¿Quien más podía gratificarse de ser elegido por un ser de belleza exquisita como lo era Loki?

—Loki...

_Te amo_…

El nórdico acomodó sus muslos, abriendo más el compas de las piernas del azabache para empezar con estocadas lentas, profundas, que se clavaban fuerte y regresaban para acariciar la piel del final.

—Aggh...

Gimió grueso, encorvándose con placer que le carcomía el cuerpo, con calor que lo asfixiaba en deseos de más.

Las caricias que Thor profería en su rostro aumentaban el calor del momento y le hacían sumirse todavía más en aquel abismo de pasión al que iba cayendo cada vez mas profundo, tan dentro, como el rubio lo estaba en su cuerpo. Prueba de aquello, era sin duda esa tibieza que Loki percibió resbalando por su entrada y surcando la piel de sus muslos. Su virginidad completa le había sido quitada, robada, quebrada. Su cuerpo ya no solo era suyo sino también de Thor. Le pertenecía, cada parte de su piel, cada aliento y respiro, cada palabra, cada mirada, su esencia misma, todo era suyo, ahora y siempre.

Pronto, el clamo de Loki por ser llevado a la gloria tuvo respuesta en aquel gemido sofocado que llevaba su nombre. Escuchar a su hermano llamándolo de esa forma, con tanta lujuria y placer desbordándose en cada silaba que sus labios pronunciaban, con tanta perversión y deseo juntos, provocó que su corazón se acelerara y la presión oprimiera su cabeza, al igual que su excitación subiera de nivel considerablemente. Debido a ello, la ranura en su glande comenzó a emanar pre seminal, mismo que goteaba lascivamente contra su pelvis y resbalaba por los costados de sus caderas. Entonces, sin esperar más, el mayor inició las dulces embestidas por las que Loki tanto aguardaba.

La primera fue como un pinchazo en el dedo con una aguja de grosor considerable, dejando una sensación de ardor y frío a la vez, casi lacerante, causando que su interior se contrajera y su espalda se tensara, entre que apretaba los dientes y acallaba un quejido angustioso en su garganta. Sus ojos se habían cerrado con fuerza, e incluso se humedecieron, dejando que un par de surcos salinos y cristalinos resbalaran por las esquinas. Sus manos se aferraban a los brazos sinuosos de Thor, presionándolos entre penetraciones.

Deseaba tocarlo, quería sentir su piel ardiendo debajo de sus manos, pero antes debía acostumbrarse a sentirlo a él para después poder seguirle el paso al liberarse del dolor. Dolor que poco a poco iba diluyéndose, mezclándose con el placentero vaivén suave y acompasado que momentos después tuvo lugar, cuando la entrada cediera poco más y Thor pudo moverse con mayor soltura.

—Aaah... Aah... Thor...

Loki al fin disfrutaba de aquel éxtasis pasional que le penetraba las entrañas y le acariciaba el alma, provocando que esos gemidos atorados fueran emergiendo entre suspiros y jadeos ansiosos, al tiempo que su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por tanto goce viajando raudo a través de este. Las piernas del ojiverde se cerraron contra los costados del rubio y sus manos se aventuraron a surcar cada parte disponible de su cuerpo. Brazos, hombros, cuello, rostro, clavículas y pecho, incluso bajando al abdomen y de regreso.

Se sentía tan bien, no solo ser penetrado con ternura y fuego, sino tocar ese cuerpo de dios tan imponente. Sentir su piel caliente y húmeda por el sudor, deslizándose en sus palmas, tensándose y contrayéndose, era en verdad uno de los placeres que se volverían su adicción. Tanto como escucharle responder a sus caricias con gemidos y gruñidos guturales, que lo estremecían de pies a cabeza y lo encendían más y más, consumiéndolo en una hoguera infernalmente celestial.

—Te amo... Mngh... Te... ah...moh...

Confesaba una y otra vez, jadeando desesperado y clavando sus esmeraldas forzadas en los zafiros intensos, abrumados y hambrientos de más.

Las brumas del placer ceñían el cuerpo del nórdico, acoplándose junto a las que despedía el cuerpo del pelinegro. Su respiración era rápida y pesada, acompañada de latidos que repiqueteaban tan fuerte, que bien podría salírsele el corazón del pecho.

—Ahh...

Jadeaba roncamente conforme su miembro era engullido y masajeado por las paredes vírgenes del menor, apretando su tallo para darle el mayor de los placeres.

Thor presionó los parpados, sacudiendo su cabeza porque su vista estaba nublándose por la adrenalina. Trataba de no caer tan bajo, de no ser tan vulnerable e indefenso ante su propio deseo, de llevar la compostura en cada movimiento, de no ser preso de pensamientos lascivos... Joder, que era imposible. No supo como escapar al primer beso con Loki, menos podría hacerlo al estar unido a él. Ya no podía mentirse a sí mismo...

—También... Aggh... también yo...

Secundó los clamos del menor porque era verdad. Ya lo veía como una parte vital que si le arrancaban, moriría por soledad y despecho. A la par, sus manos se encargaban de levantar las caderas del ojiverde, friccionando su erección contra su abdomen, masturbándolo con sus músculos.

—Ahh... Te juro que estaré contigo... siempre…

En realidad no supo porqué le había dicho eso precisamente. Nadie le pidió alguna especie de juramento ni nada, pero Thor creyó que tenía que hacerlo. Era un buen momento para ser sincero consigo mismo y con Loki. Él merecía eso y mucho más. Quería estar a su lado, cuidarlo, ser uno solo, amarlo como esa noche, de ahí hasta el amanecer. Juntos.

El nórdico inhaló profundo, moviéndose sin menguar, con más rapidez en cada embestida. Las manos del hechicero apresando su cuello lo pegaban más a sentir cada parte del cuerpo de su hermano. Y que dicha sentía al hacerlo. Pero queriendo estar más cerca, el ojiazul adoptó una nueva postura. Tomó a Loki, girándolo, quedando él ahora contra la cama y el azabache encima. En esa nueva posición podría abrazarlo todo lo que quisiera sin temor a aplastarlo. Y eso hizo, abrazó a Loki mientras que seguía moviendo su pelvis para insertarse en el canal, no perdiendo ritmo.

Era verdad que el ojiverde se encontraba perdido, ahogado de pasión y lujuria, sometido y aprisionado en esa nube de placer tan irreal pero tangible al mismo tiempo, que si pudiera describirse en ese momento con una sola palabra, su seudónimo diría: _Demente_. Porque así se sentía, un loco desquiciado falto de razón y coherencia en sus movimientos, en sus palabras, en sus ideas.

Sus acciones eran motivadas por aquel fuego con el que Thor perforaba su cuerpo, tan profundo, tan deliciosamente dentro, que lo llenaba por completo. Sus frases apenas entendibles eran alimentadas por esas ganas insaciables de expresar lo mágicamente bien que se sentía ser tomado con esa hambre, con ese ímpetu y lascivia. Sus pensamientos más perversos y prohibidos eran activados en cada embestida constante, en cada roce piel a piel, que le hacían retorcerse y buscar con sus caderas las ajenas, en una danza caliente y sensual, erótica, como jamás pudo imaginar siquiera experimentar.

Fue justo en ese momento en que Thor incrementó poco más la velocidad en sus penetraciones, que a Loki llegaron recuerdos en disparos rápidos de aquellos sueños inquietos, donde su cuerpo era tocado, amado, deseado, tal y como pasaba en ese instante. Pero esta vez, por fin pudo ver el rostro de aquel hombre al que se entregaba de forma total y sin restricciones. Lentamente, la cortina oscura que mantenía velado ese rostro, entre memorias, se fue desvaneciendo hasta que lo vio. Era él, era su hermano quien lo reclamaba cada noche. Era su querido Thor a quien su cuerpo y voluntad cedían, tal cual ocurría en el plano real. Era el mismo Thor en sus sueños, en sus fantasías, quien ahora le confesaba entre gemidos graves su correspondencia a lo que estaba sintiendo, más allá de la satisfacción brutal, más allá del fuego placentero, más allá de la carne encendida.

Por instinto, Loki curvó sus labios en una sonrisa plena, entre todo aquél éxtasis al que estaba condenándose cada vez más pronto. A pesar de verse envuelto por la bruma del deseo, pudo ser capaz de disfrutar ese fugaz momento de dicha que el nórdico le regalaba. Lo había escuchado de sus labios, nadie se lo contó, ni mucho menos lo soñó, se lo dijo mientras le hacía suyo. Lo amaba de igual forma y lo estaba demostrando con todo ese esmero por complacerle y complacerse a la par. Ahora estaba convencido de que nadie más lo tendría, a nadie más le permitiría entrar en su vida de ese modo, pues Thor era su complemento perfecto, era la otra mitad de su alma. No tenía duda de que su destino fue crecer a su lado, precisamente, porque era el indicado para compartir su vida. No como hermano sino como amante, como uno solo.

—Y yo... yo contigo... Mngh...

Dio réplica a ese juramento que nunca pidió, pero que su hermano quiso expresarle por convicción. Loki era sincero, estaría siempre junto a él, siempre caminando a su lado. No importaba si era una aberración a ojos ajenos, un sacrilegio ruin y sentenciable. No importaba si no era correcto para los demás, lo era para ellos, y eso importaba mucho más que cualquier impedimento. Nada ni nadie los separaría después de esa noche, así tuvieran que huir, así fuesen cazados por toda la eternidad, Loki no se apartaría de Thor jamás.

Entre todo ese movimiento, las sábanas verde oscuro se arremolinaban en torno a ellos, resbalaban por las esquinas y se humedecían a causa del sudor y los fluidos de ambos. Entre más se entregaban uno en brazos del otro, mayor era el goce, tanto como para hacer que el hechicero gimiera con desespero y se encorvara al sentir que Thor le tomaba de las caderas y las presionaba contra su cuerpo, para que su miembro fuese masturbado por su abdomen musculado. El menor se deshacía, deliraba percibiendo esa textura dura y seccionada estimulando su propia dureza viril. Cada vez que su glande era masajeando por una porción de piel sinuosa, Loki se convulsionaba con morbo de lo sensible de ese lugar, que pronto se enrojecía y lubricaba manchando ambos frentes.

Más su nivel de excitación increíblemente pudo incrementarse un porcentaje más, cuando el rubio le tomara y cambiara posiciones, quedando ahora el pelinegro encima de él, ante lo cual, su garganta se desbordó en gimoteos y jadeos casi pecaminosos, percibiendo como el pene de Thor se clavaba más hondo, hasta el límite. Casi al instante de verse abrazado por su hermano, el ojiverde cerró los ojos y se aferró a los hombros de este, pegando todo su pecho al otro debajo, abriendo sus piernas y friccionándose contra la pelvis del mayor, entre que este seguía embistiendo con soltura y certeza.

—Aaah... Thor... Thor... Nnh...

Gemía suplicando por más, agitando la espalda y alzando la cabeza, contrayendo su interior, casi cabalgando ese falo rígido y húmedo, con las mejillas encendidas y su cuerpo liviano bañado en sudor que reflejaba el brillo tenue de las antorchas empotradas en la pared.

El placer superaba su capacidad de procesar apenas los gemidos que Loki bramaba en su rostro, aferrándose a sus hombros y cuello, empalándose con toda la virilidad del nórdico, quien solo escuchaba su nombre vagamente en esa cortina de deseo y pasión. Siendo alcanzado por la incoherencia, la lujuria y su hambre de más. Sin detenerse en el vaivén, Thor montó sus manos en las nalgas del menor, apretándolas y marcando un ritmo más frenético, perdiendo la razón en cada embestida que mancillaba el interior del pelinegro. Tan cálido, tan delicioso, ahora suyo... Solo de su propiedad.

Thor abrió con dificultad sus zafiros para contemplar las expresiones de Loki. Esas expresiones que quería grabarse para siempre en su memoria: los gestos de su primera noche juntos. Tal vez no tendría oportunidad de contemplar de nuevo ese ceño fruncido, o escuchar esa voz quebrada, por lo que no perdía detalle en cada embestida, aumentando la potencia y desfogue para darle la mayor satisfacción a su hermano.

—Loki...

Clamó su nombre, percibiendo que el menor estaba contrayéndose demasiado, al tiempo que cerraba su entrada con fuerza, lo que hizo que el rubio jadeara con precocidad. No sabía si era por el calor o el ritmo que llevaban, pero el hechicero estaba tensando su cuerpo demasiado, por lo que su entrada se estaba cerrando muy brusco contra la erección del nórdico. Si no se dilataba, tal vez no podrían culminar el acto. Así que Thor disminuyó un poco las estocadas, tomando del cuello al ojiverde.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó un poco preocupado

En cuanto las manos de Thor se situaron en sus nalgas para apretarlas, abrirlas y casi frotarlas contra si de forma desesperada, las embestidas se tornaron mas recias y frenéticas, provocando que Loki se encorvara y arañara los hombros del nórdico, creando surcos rojizos que llegaron hasta sus pectorales entre que su cabeza se echaba atrás y sus labios se abrían liberando un armonioso coro de lujuria y satisfacción. Su interior había sido tocado hasta el fondo. _Algo_ dentro suyo desencadenó una ola de reacciones placenteramente deliciosas al ser golpeado con aquellas profundas penetraciones rápidas, que no hicieron mas que provocarle varios espasmos continuos, uno tras otro sin detenerse, al tiempo que su entrada se cerraba con fuerza en torno al miembro enardecido.

Casi al instante, Loki percibió que Thor se detenía de la nada y le cuestionaba con agobio si pasaba algo, ante lo cual, el hechicero solo atinó a verle y gemir con suplica de continuar, al tiempo que colocaba las manos sobre los pectorales del rubio para incorporarse poco mas. Relajó su entrada para clavarse en esta con suavidad, y luego succionarla y jalarla dentro, mientras alzaba el rostro y fruncía el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Que si estaba bien? Se encontraba el mismo Valhalla justo ahora, enderezado sobre el cuerpo imponente del mayor, sentado a horcajadas, con la hombría de este siendo engullida con lujo de lascivia y la suya erguida, envuelta en éxtasis palpitante y húmedo.

—Mejor que nunca...

Dijo entre palabras sofocadas, para luego bajar el rostro y clavar sus esmeraldas cegadas por el deseo en los zafiros intrigados pero aun hambrientos. Le sonrió de medio lado y pronunció lo siguiente con un tono de voz más oscuro y sombrío que antes, como el tono que Thor usara al principio. Era el matiz de la misma sed de pasión insaciable la que hablaba por él.

—Elsker meg mer, bror... Mye mer...

_Ámame más, hermano... Mucho más..._

Ahora, Thor tuvo la sensación de ser partido por la mitad cuando el ojiverde se incorporó sobre él, respondiendo a su pregunta con un tono que el nórdico catalogó como: _más erótico que el erotismo mismo_. Esa voz profunda, baja e incluso suplicante, subió las ansias y el placer en el mayor. Su hermanito estaba siendo presa de las llamas de la locura que se presentan en medio de encuentros sexuales. Por ello podría perder la razón, tratando de buscar ese Valhalla en vida.

Pero no solo le habló con ese matiz sombrío y en su lengua materna, sino que su cuerpo _inexperto_ comenzó a moverse de forma más experimentada, mientras las manos del menor le recorrían los pectorales y le dejaban arañazos con cada embestida.

—¡Aggh!

Apretó los párpados, sobrepasado con tanta estimulación alrededor de su miembro. Si Loki seguía moviéndose a ese ritmo, se correría sin lugar dudas.

—Loki, Loki, Loki... Nngh... Me vendré…

Advirtió tomándolo de las caderas y doblando sus piernas para hacer sentar mejor al azabache, quien se clavó por completo, así como Thor movía su pelvis para meter y sacar su hombría de modo constante. Las paredes estaban contrayéndose más a prisa, con mayor fuerza y frenesí que antes. El rubio estaba expulsando más pre seminal del que normalmente salía, por lo que intuyó que el orgasmo estaba próximo. Y queriendo disfrutar de esa magnifica sensación, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo gutural y respirando forzadamente.

Sus pies estaban crispados, sus manos apretando parte de las nalgas del menor, su cuerpo entero sudaba, sus párpados y rostro se notaban contraídos, incapacitados a relajarse por el placer que lo asaltaba con cada embestida. Su miembro se percibía más rígido y se deslizaba con rapidez.

Húmedo, caliente, delicioso... Era una maravilla estar con Loki.

En tanto, el pelinegro comenzaba a moverse por instinto, impulsado por todo ese cúmulo de éxtasis de locura y placer desbordándose en su interior, alentándolo a contonear las caderas en círculos o tallarse sobre la pelvis de Thor, para estimular sus testículos. Aunque al poco terminó por clavarse de forma necesitada, subiendo y bajando sin freno alguno, entre que gemía con morbosa pasión y se arqueaba gozando de su glorioso Valhalla en vida.

El mayor le hacia mas fácil seguir con las auto penetraciones al flexionar sus piernas, sin dejar de empujar certero con sus caderas, permitiéndole recargar la espalda contra los muslos tonificados y así poder seguir deslizándose arriba y abajo, mientras que sus manos se sujetaban de las pantorrillas del nórdico para tener punto de apoyo y profundizar lo mas posible al sentirse cerca del orgasmo.

—Mnh... También... Aaah... también yo... Ngh...

Secundó la advertencia que su hermano le diera, empezando a experimentar más contracciones internas, igual que el punto máximo de calor que lo hacía sentirse un volcán en erupción. Y era literal, pues su erección ya estaba empapándose de su tibio y blanquecino cimiente, saliendo cada vez más constante, llegando hasta la base y resbalando sobre sus muslos, que seguían soportando el movimiento y dando empuje para no menguar un solo instante.

Las puertas del paraíso estaban abriéndose frente a él, tal cual ese falo enardecido le abría y se incrustaba dentro suyo con mayor desespero, dejándolo complacido, húmedo, lleno. Loki estaba llenándose de Thor, impregnándose de su esencia, de su cuerpo, de su alma.

Thor ya había empezado a colapsar. Cada célula de su ser estaba impregnándose de algo más oscuro que la lujuria, algo macabro que le hacía perder toda razón y sacar ese lado brutal, agresivo, animal y descontrolado, que se manifestaba en cada caricia lasciva, cada mirada hambrienta de Loki, cada embestida potente que destrozaba al menor. Thor estaba, en otro contexto, volviéndose una bestia en la cama. Y los gemidos sofocados de su hermano solo empeoraban su estado, provocando que su pelvis se balanceara con más codicia, contagiado del placer que recorría su cuerpo. Su erección no podía endurecerse más, a no ser...

—¡Aghh! Ahh...

El rubio contuvo la respiración, soltando el aire a soplidos rápidos y desiguales, mientras sus piernas se tensaban y su espalda era recorrida por un aire helado. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, sus manos apretaron las nalgas del hechicero, y con lo último de sus fuerzas se clavó recio en el canal con la delicadeza de una roca. Su semen emanó en cantidades vastas dentro del ojiverde, con un orgasmo más celestial que cualquier otro que hubiese sentido antes. Así como sintió su cimiente deslizándose entre las piernas de ambos, él sintió su vientre manchado. Abrió sus zafiros y sonrió por ver a Loki derrotado y a punto de caer en su pecho, salvo por sus brazos que le sostenían, pero incluso sus brazos temblaban. Lógico, la actividad lo había agotado.

Inclinó su cabeza, observando el semen del menor esparcido entre su abdomen y parte del brazo derecho. Miró de nuevo al pelinegro y trató de moverse lo más despacio posible para no lastimarlo.

—¿Puedes salir solo?— preguntó, ofreciéndole sus manos por si necesitaba apoyarse en algo

_Uno, sofoco. _

_Dos, escalofrió. _

_Tres, plenitud. _

_Cuatro..._

Una sensación mucho más celestial que el mismo paraíso, al que los mortales llamaban _Edén._ Más elevado y sublime, que lo que ellos nombraban _Valhalla_. Era algo que solo aquellos que lo experimentaban en carne propia podrían catalogar, porque solo a ellos les era revelado el significado de lo que les movía a entregarse con toda esa pasión y necesidad. Solo a aquellos que se atrevían a cruzar la línea entre lo correcto e indebido, les era mostrado como debían llamar a esa sensación tan plena y única en todo el cosmos, que llenaba no solo su cuerpo físico sino también el etéreo.

Y precisamente, Loki llegó a ese estado de satisfacción corporal y etérea, cuando Thor lo sentó con desespero y embistió con furia por última vez, provocando que el azabache sollozara sonoramente, uniendo su voz plagada de éxtasis a la del nórdico, echando la cabeza atrás, entre que sus parpados eran apretados y su ceño comprimido en puro y total placer. Curvó sus labios rojos en una mueca sensual y erótica, mientras deliciosos espasmos le hacían estremecerse y acalambrarse, gimiendo quedo aun por tan intensa sesión, como intensas fueran las sensaciones alcanzadas.

Una vez habiendo recuperado un poco de su consciencia, varios segundos después, el ojiverde relajaba el cuerpo y dejaba caer el rostro cansado, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para disfrutar lo más posible de los últimos rezagos de placer corriendo por cada nervio de su cuerpo, al tiempo que su respiración arrítmica y descontrolada le hacía inflar el pecho con insistencia y jadear en cada respiro por la boca, buscando regular su respiración y el pulso.

Apenas si podía notar las manos de Thor acariciando sus muslos de forma condescendiente, dándole un masaje para sosegar tanto arrebato provocado por la pasión. Loki se dejó llevar por esas caricias protectoras y amorosas, mientras poco a poco su espalda baja resentía ligeramente todo aquel ritmo frenético, marcado por la lujuria y el deseo desbordándose. Igual que apenas percibiera su abdomen manchado con su propio semen, mismo que resbalaba por su vientre y pelvis, hasta caer en la piel debajo suyo.

Sus piernas estaban cansadas y no dudaba que pronto estas no soportaran más. Por fortuna, Thor le habló y sacó a tiempo de su letargo de ensueño, llamándole para prevenirle que debían separarse, mientras que le ofrecía sus manos como apoyo para que él mismo lo hiciera. El menor abrió entonces sus esmeraldas agotadas pero complacidas, y fijo su mirada en los zafiros igual de exhaustos pero plenos. Le detalló por breves instantes: su rostro de hombre fiero, sonrojado y brilloso por el sudor, sus ojos más encendidos que nunca de aquel hermoso azul, su ceño fruncido y sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho sinuoso poco más tranquilo, su vientre mojado por su esencia, sus brazos fuertes. Sin lugar a dudas, Thor portaba con orgullo su pose imponente e indomable, insaciable.

Aun sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, cosa rara en el amo del habla, Loki solo asintió, y entrelazando sus manos a las del rubio se apoyó y empezó a levantarse lentamente, jadeando al tiempo que arrugaba el rostro por lo sensible que aun se encontraba. Poco a poco fue deslizándose fuera hasta que por fin la unión corporal entre ambos se rompió, más no la emocional. De inmediato el pelinegro se tendió sobre el mayor, aun a horcajadas de su cuerpo, y coloco sus manos sobre los pectorales a modo de dejarlos descansar en aquella zona. Cerró los ojos, exhalando largo y cansino, recargando su cabeza en medio del pecho, mientras sentía caricias delicadas y cariñosas sobre su espalda.

—Buena lección...— susurró travieso, plasmando una sonrisa divertida en sus labios

El nórdico frunció el ceño cuando el menor comenzó a moverse tratando de sacar su erección. Un ligero gruñido se escapó, apretando las manos entrelazadas a las suyas. Hasta que su miembro estuvo fuera por completo, y Loki caía sobre su cuerpo, fue que Thor respiró con normalidad.

Dioses, ¿qué le había hecho ese chiquillo que ahora se reía en su pecho para haberlo enamorado en una noche? ¿Cómo se había metido en su piel con una mirada? ¿Por qué temblaba al oír su voz y al sentirlo así de cerca? ¿Qué lo hacía desearlo de esta forma? ¿Qué?

_Estoy perdido_…

Thor había experimentado un placer como nunca en su vida, y no dudaba que Loki también, pero mientras su parte consciente volvía a recobrar terreno, el nórdico se dio cuenta de la situación de modo realista.

Solo rió bajo por la frase bromista de su hermano, acariciando su espalda y dándole un beso en su cabello azabache. Loki estaba realmente agotado, y comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre el rubio, quien aprovechó su letargo para levantarse, cargando al menor y depositándolo boca abajo en su cama. Thor se sentó en la orilla, a lado de Loki, sobando su dorso y poco más abajo para que las punzadas al enfriarse no le dolieran tanto.

—Espera travieso, no puedes moverte ahora— le dijo cuando el chiquillo intentó levantarse

Mientras continuaba masajeando la espalda del pelinegro, el ojiazul recargó su mentón sobre sus nudillos, con el codo sobre su rodilla, mirando por la ventana, como buscando algo. Sí, buscaba respuestas, había algo que no estaba dejándolo en paz: la culpa y el futuro.

El nórdico estaba seguro que Loki hablaba con la verdad sobre que lo amaba, ¿pero hasta cuando? Era un joven entrando en edad de madurar, y bien o mal, su mentalidad podría cambiar eventualmente. Era más pequeño y lo que sentía en ese momento podría tratarse de una ilusión hacia el mayor, le faltaba recorrer camino y lo que más temía Thor era amarlo hasta el límite y dejar de recibir la misma correspondencia algún día. Loki estaba seguro ahora de sus sentimientos, y creía amarlo, quien sabe más adelante...

Además, todo lo que acababa de pasar lo propició el mismo Thor. Eso era imperdonable, a pesar de haber surgido un verdadero amor en el trayecto. Y cuando el menor se diera cuenta de como principió ese romance incestuoso, lo culparía de haber hecho algo indebido, prohibido. Tal vez no estaba pensando con claridad. El hechicero sería incapaz de despreciarlo así después de lo que había dicho, pero nada estaba seguro.

Y aunado a todo ello, Thor cargaba también la cruz de lo que pasaría con ellos en un futuro. Llevar una relación con su propio hermano tenía un precio, uno del cual podría arrepentirse de haber pagado. No por sus sentimientos, sino por temor a lo que Loki sufriría si alguien en el cosmos se lo comentaba al Padre de Todo... Un amor prohibido era, por menos, una ofensa grave al linaje de la casa real. Estaba mal visto, y cometerlo era sinónimo de condena segura, algo horrible para ambos príncipes.

Pensaba en eso y muchas cosas, acudían cientos de imágenes desastrosas a su mente, y por primera vez en su vida sintió pánico. Por él, por Loki, por lo frágil que era el hilo de mentir ante los demás. Siempre existían ojos que vieran todo y Thor temía por que todo se derrumbara.

Poco a poco, el azabache se sumía en ese confort letárgico que le abrazaba cálido y concienzudo, luego de haber muerto y revivido entre los brazos de su hermano mayor. Su respiración acompasada le hacía segunda a la del nórdico, quien se mantenía mimándolo con besos en la cabeza y caricias tiernas en su espalda. Con aquellas atenciones tan delicadas era inevitable que el ojiverde comenzara a perderse en el sueño, y bien hubiera podido caer rendido en ese instante si el mayor no le tomara y le depositara cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

De inmediato Loki abrió los ojos, y desde su posición de pecho contra las sábanas enfocó a Thor con la mirada adormilada, hallándolo sentado a su derecha mientras le sobaba la espalda brindándole calor. El menor no entendió en ese momento lo que su hermano hacía, y quiso incorporarse para acercarse a él y abrazarle, besarle. Quería que sus labios volvieran a devorar los suyos, necesitaba reforzar ese nuevo lazo entre los dos con un beso que sellara esa promesa mutua de estar juntos eternamente. Sin embargo, apenas se alzara un poco, apoyando las palmas contra la cama, Thor le regresó con suavidad entre que le advertía que no era momento de que se diera vuelta. Iba a cuestionar el por qué, más no hubo necesidad de hacerlo cuando percibió unas punzadas leves en la espalda baja.

Siendo su primera vez debía pasar por la incomodidad posterior al acto, y Thor intentaba hacérselo menos molesto. Una razón más para amarlo como descubrió que lo hacía, le cuidaba en todo momento y se preocupaba por su bienestar. Conservaba su gentileza y paciencia, a pesar de lo agotado y abrumado que debía estar.

_Gracias por preocuparte por mí…_

Quiso decírselo, más ninguna palabra salió de su boca. El ojiverde se percató del estado ensimismado en el que Thor había caído. No dejaba de masajear su espalda con esmero, pero su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa, vagando a través de la terraza. Aquello le pareció extraño al pelinegro. Su hermano se había quedado muy callado y abstraído, como si hubiese entrado en una clase de _voto de silencio_ que hizo eco en el hechicero. Más aun al percibir algo en su mirar, un velo gris que opacaba su brillo natural con algo que Loki temía catalogar. ¿Era culpa lo que veía? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Acaso Thor se arrepentía de haberlo hecho suyo?

Su corazón se estremeció incierto y confuso, no podía estar viendo esa clase de sentimientos plasmados en el rostro cansado e iluminado por el fuego de las antorchas, cuando momentos antes lo que viera en él fuera correspondencia total. ¿Que había sucedido entonces para que se mostrase de aquella forma? Loki debía saber, necesitaba entender.

—¿Pasa algo?

Cuestionó bajo, pero dejando que su voz resonara lo suficiente para sacar al nórdico de sus pensamientos.

_Por favor, Thor... No te retractes de esto... No me abandones ahora... No me dejes..._

Jamás había tenido un agujero en el pecho, nunca había experimentado un vacío más horrible, y sabía que Loki no era el causante, sus sentimientos estaban más que claros para él. Ese terror, esa sensación de ser succionado por un abismo, atrapado en un túnel obscuro sin una luz que pudiera guiarlo, era cosa suya. No era broma, Thor Odinson estaba paralizado por el miedo.

Había intentado serenarse, tratando de pensar que no era algo que tuviera que pasar, no había razón para preocuparse si tenía cerca a Loki. Si lo vigilaba y protegía como siempre, nada tendría que ocurrir. El problema era que la tranquilidad no llegaba a su mente, lo que no pasó por alto a los ojos esmeraldas del menor, quien inevitablemente tuvo que expresar su preocupación.

Thor giró su cuerpo y quedó mirando a Loki, buscando la manera de decirle sus miedos. Incluso desde la posición que mantenía su hermano recostado, su mirada era inquisitiva. El nórdico terminó de masajear su espalda y prolongó el silencio por un lapso más.

—Esta mañana, tu y yo solo teníamos una relación fraternal— empezó con voz forzada —Con todo lo que acaba de pasar... temo que lo hice en contra de tu voluntad, aunque hayas dicho que me amas

Podía sentir como un enorme letrero que decía _cabronazo_ se tatuaba en su frente. Con lo que acababa de decir se sentía un bastardo. Tal vez por que estaba destrozando el maravilloso momento que habían construido juntos.

—Te amo también, Loki… pero no puedo evitar creer que todo esto fue a la fuerza. Que te obligué... Y cuando lo reflexiones a solas, lo veas así y decidas romper—alzó sus zafiros mientras iba recostándose a lado del menor —Suena estúpido, pero no quisiera que cuando crezcas me deseches porque soy muy viejo para ti

Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta inmediata, a pesar de la fija y penetrante atención que el pelinegro mantenía sobre el ojiazul, tratando de hacer ligera presión, por lo que el joven hechicero sintió como se le oprimía el corazón percibiendo la clara incertidumbre y duda tormentosa invadiendo los zafiros del mayor. Más aquello que le hizo llenarse de angustia latente fue notar un matiz temeroso que se dejara vislumbrar, no solo en la mirada cabizbaja de Thor, sino en su rostro completo.

Su mano cesó el masaje en su espalda, la retiró despacio y después le habló con aquel tono parco y forzado, casi lúgubre, que inevitablemente le causó experimentar miedo y desconcierto. Loki no dijo nada y tampoco dejó de mirarle, simplemente se limitó a escucharle silencioso, aunque con cada palabra que su hermano le profería, su alma parecía quebrarse y sus sueños desvanecerse entre sus manos, al tiempo que la indignación emergiendo desde sus entrañas iba transformándose en ira y rabia, en desilusión.

¿Cómo podía decir aquello? ¿Cómo era que se atrevía a dudar de su amor por él, de su entrega limpia y verdadera, habiendo llegado tan lejos?

Era cierto que hasta poco después de atravesar la puerta de su habitación, su relación seguía siendo de hermano a hermano. Y también resultaba ser verdad que en un principio Thor lo propició todo. Se había insinuado a él sin ningún tipo de inhibición, le había seducido para dejarlo tocarle, para dejarlo besarle. Incitó sus instintos, alentó sus deseos y liberó su ansiedad, olvidándose de la sangre que los unía. Pero así como el mayor lo comenzara, Loki lo siguió, y lo hizo porque en el fondo lo quería. Lo buscaba igual que él porque lo amaba más de lo permitido. Lo intuía en su corazón desde mucho antes, pero al yacer junto al nórdico en cuerpo y alma, en mente, pudo confirmar que su hermano mayor no era solo eso a sus ojos...ya no.

Cada noche que soñaba con él, antes de saber que se trataba del ojiazul quien lo visitaba en sus sueños recurrentes, su corazón le decía que era amor y no solo deseo por ese desconocido que lo poseía. Era amor y no solo pasión lo que llenaba su mundo de ensueño. Y ahora en la realidad, Loki podía jurarlo sin temor a equivocarse: amaba a Thor con tal intensidad, con tal fuerza y necesidad, que era consciente de su condena si aquel amorío llegaba a ser del conocimiento ajeno. Condena que aceptaba por voluntad propia y no se retractaba de ello, porque era su elección. Más temía que Thor si lo hiciera, y eso le provocaba enojo y desespero. Enojo, por verlo exponerse y flaquear ante su propia incertidumbre. Desespero, por imaginar su vida vacía y sin sentido al verse roto su sueño, al verse despojado de su mas grande anhelo, mismo que sería reducido a polvo junto con ese destino que podía imaginar aguardando por ellos.

No sirvió de mucho escucharle después decir que lo amaba de igual forma, su mente ya estaba perturbada y su corazón sacudido. Y la situación empeoraba oyéndole mencionar a la par de su confirmación, que pareciera como si en lugar de haber hecho el amor se hubiera tratado de una aberración, una violación a su integridad, cosa que jamás ocurrió. Loki se había entregado a él porque quiso, de no ser así, de haberse sentido atacado y ultrajado, no se habría tentado el corazón para detenerlo por el medio que fuera. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía verlo? Y después vino eso de _abandonarlo por dejar de ser ese hombre impetuoso cuando el peso de los años cayera sobre ellos_. Absurdo, totalmente fuera de lugar y estúpido.

Aquello empezaba a doler en serio, sea lo que fuese dolía. Así que si iba a terminar entonces no sería por él. Loki expondría sus términos y la decisión final la tendría Thor. Él decidiría si elegir el miedo o la oportunidad que ambos tenían juntos, a pesar de ser una relación prohibida, pero que era una relación sincera que iba más allá de solo una noche de placer, pues Loki así lo veía: su futuro estaba juntos, en vida y muerte.

Entonces, el ojiverde habló en tono seco y algo áspero, enfadoso, atravesando al rubio con sus esmeraldas afiladas en coraje y desafío.

—Solo quiero que me digas una cosa, Thor... ¿Lo hiciste conmigo solo porque no podías aguantarte las ganas y viste en mí a un pobre ingenuo a quien follar? ¿Mientras le decías que lo amabas solo para hacerlo más placentero a ti escuchándole corresponderte?— pausó sin moverse, más no dejando de mirarle recriminador —Si yo no hubiera querido hacerlo, me habría sido tan sencillo atravesarte con una daga que siempre mantengo cerca. Si no hubiera querido que me tocaras, habría hecho que te arrepintieras de haberme puesto un solo maldito dedo encima... Si no te amara como lo hago, simplemente no te habría llamado mientras te metías en mi cuerpo...

Siseó con los ojos vidriosos, buscando incorporarse a pesar de las livianas molestias que todavía lo resentían. Se giró manoteando el intento por el mayor al querer hacerlo volver a la cama, cuando notó sus caras de molestia corporal, y se sentó la orilla dándole la espalda y encogiendo los hombros. Sus manos estrujaban la sábana a los costados de sus muslos, al tiempo que taladraba el piso con la mirada llena de lágrimas de frustración agolpadas, tratando de no caer.

—Y en cuanto a lo otro...—murmuró todavía furioso y con la voz quebrada —El día que me canse de ti, créeme que no será porque seas un anciano decrepito... Será por tu estupidez y terquedad... Si no puedes aceptar lo que hay entre nosotros, entonces no tienes nada que hacer en mi habitación, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca...

Apretó los párpados y tensó la quijada, retorciendo la sábana entre sus manos con mayor fuerza y coraje, sintiendo próximo el llanto. Aunque solo dejó correr lágrimas silenciosas, frías, mientras que tragaba los sollozos para no dejar que Thor lo viera vulnerable. Ya bastante tenía con la humillación y el orgullo pisoteado por la inseguridad y desconfianza del ojiazul, que no quería aumentarle una vergüenza más a su lista con su propia debilidad.

_¿Por qué, Thor? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para entender que no quiero ni querré a nadie más conmigo?... Fui un imbécil por confiar en ti, por darte todo lo que soy, por creer que estarías a mi lado siempre…_

Cuando Thor vio esa mirada parca y nada comprensiva del menor, supo que había jodido todo.

_Si soy tan imbécil..._

Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de recriminarse a si mismo como hubiera querido, porque Loki se encargó de hacerlo con el peso de lo que veía ante sus ojos, de lo que Thor estaba reflejando, su propia inseguridad en una relación fructífera. Un temor a estropear algo tan perfecto, porque sabía que era un torpe y pensaba que cargar algo así en sus torpes manos, se rompería... Pero la ironía de todo, era que tratando de prevenir un desastre, había destrozado parcialmente esa burbuja entre Loki y él.

Esa pregunta que lo ponía como un depravado que usó al ojiverde como un objeto para satisfacción, solo complicó más el asunto, y Thor se inquietó todavía más cuando vio las intenciones de su hermano de incorporarse. Por lo que se apresuró a presionar su espalda para impedírselo, recibiendo un manotazo en rechazo al instante. Apartó su mano ante la más que clara renuencia del menor y solo quedó viéndolo sentarse a la orilla de la cama, encorvado y aislado. Loki le dio la espalda y le siguió hablando con voz decepcionada, apagada, muerta...

Thor vio esa burbuja quebrarse ante sus ojos. Nunca había oído al pelinegro tan molesto y entristecido a la vez, por lo menos no por culpa suya. Hubo ocasiones donde el mismo tono se llegó a presentar porque chicos se burlaban de él, o Padre de Todo le prohibía acompañarlo a sus cacerías por su edad.

_No, ni siquiera en esas situaciones se puso así…_

Entonces, si la había cagado... y muy estúpidamente.

Permitió que Loki terminara de decirle su punto de vista. Bueno, tenía razón en eso de su estupidez y terquedad. Pero, por todos los cielos, ¿le había dicho que lo amaba y al mismo tiempo lo desechaba? Thor no supo cómo tomarlo en ese momento, no después de haberlo hecho suyo, es decir, después de haber compartido un momento en extremo íntimo, con el detalle de que eran hermanos. No debía ser cierto eso de: _vete de mi habitación_... Es que, Loki no estaría hablando en serio sobre echarlo de su corazón solo porque sí.

Claro, si Thor le daba motivos para hacerlo...

—¿Y cómo esperabas que lo mirara?—preguntó con cierta ansiedad, levantándose también sin moverse aun de su lugar —Soy tu hermano, juré protegerte desde que te vi en tu cuna. Te vi pequeño e indefenso, y madre me decía que no podía jugar contigo porque te lastimarías fácilmente si no sabías coordinar tus movimientos. Estaba empeñado en enseñarte el mundo exterior, y te bajé de tu cama y te obligué a caminar, te vi dar tus primeros pasos y al principio estabas sonriendo... Pero luego seguí presionándote para que continuaras y me imitaras, y caíste. Te golpeaste la cabeza y comenzaste a llorar muy fuerte. Madre llegó en seguida y padre me dijo que había sido imprudente de mi parte. Me sentí terrible después de eso

Thor se levantó de la cama, rodeándola hasta quedar de frente a Loki. Se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas ante él, sin hacer deje de tocarlo aun, pero notando en seguida su rostro en lágrimas.

—Por eso me da terror provocarte algo así de nuevo. Sin ser consciente repetí el patrón, te presioné por egoísta a hacer algo a lo que no estabas preparado, y como cuando eras pequeño sonreíste por dar tus primeros pasos. Ahora estarás feliz, momentáneamente, por descubrir esos sentimientos... Temo por el desenlace. No es malo, pero fue muy rápido para ti...— se cortó un segundo para reconsiderar lo que diría —Te amo, y me da miedo que por hacerlo te pierda. Y al final será mi culpa

Loki percibió el movimiento de Thor detrás de si, entre que daba réplica a sus demandas con el relato de aquella memoria de antaño que él no recordaba, pero que su hermano mantenía intacta, a pesar de los años. Su voz ansiosa y casi desesperada, le hablaba del miedo a haberle causado un daño de forma inconsciente, en aquel entonces, con esa necedad suya de verle caminar para poder llevarlo consigo a todas partes, y compartir con él su pequeño mundo de niño aventurero y explorador sin detenerse a pensar, ni mucho menos medir las consecuencias de sus actos carentes de sensatez y prudencia a esa tierna edad.

Si bien hubo forzado un proceso natural que se completaría en el momento justo, no lo había hecho con maldad sino todo lo contrario. Loki podía entender eso, y seguramente sus padres lo hicieron cuando notaron que solo quería que su pequeño hermano fuera con él a todas partes. Mas el ojiverde no podía entender ahora lo que Thor exponía de rodillas frente a él.

Bien, estaba en lo cierto, fue algo demasiado rápido entre ellos el que llegaran a intimar en una sola noche. También tenía razón al decir que de nuevo se valió de sus impulsos para hacerlo dar un paso apresurado hacia algo nuevo a lo que se enfrentaría poco a poco. Pero en lo que el hechicero no estaba de acuerdo, era en que solo seria una _felicidad momentánea_. Gracias a ese terco impulso infantil de Thor, Loki empezó a caminar antes de lo esperado, y también, debido a que pasaran un momento de intimidad total y plena, el azabache abrió su percepción y expandió sus propios horizontes, igual que reforzó aquel sentimiento por el mayor que iba creciendo a la par suyo. Gracias a haber echo el amor con él, con su propio hermano, Loki se había convencido de querer caminar a su lado y de la mano siempre.

Fue prematuro, pero era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, porque ambos lo buscarían de forma consciente o no. Y no sería culpa de nadie, más que del destino que había tejido los hilos, tal vez por error o tal vez con total intensión porque así debía ser. Un amor en contra de toda barrera, un amor clandestino que debería demostrar que tan fuerte era para sortear las adversidades frente a él.

El menor aun permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, agachando la cabeza para que su flequillo tapara parte de su rostro bañado en lágrimas. No podía creer que Thor no quisiera arriesgarse por él, por ellos, cuando Loki estaba dispuesto a todo, a pesar de lo imposible e incierto que podía verse el futuro estando juntos.

—Ya te dije que no me obligaste... ¿De qué forma quieres que te lo diga? ¿Quieres que... que sea yo quien ahora te insinúe que me toques? ¿Que me hagas el amor? ¡¿Eso quieres?!

Le recriminó volviendo a mirarle con sus esmeraldas quebradas y llenas de lágrimas.

—Yo no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti...— mencionó entre dientes con la angustia atorada —Te dejé entrar a mi vida sin temor a nada, me importó un maldito comino llevar la misma sangre que tú porque creí que sentías lo mismo... ¿Pero sabes qué? No voy a rebajarme... No voy a implorar que me ames porque no tengo que hacerlo... Así que... si tan culpable te sientes… es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas...

Sentenció con rabia, acentuando su mirada llena de recelo en los zafiros angustiados, para luego levantarse y tomar su ropa con arrebato. Se alejó lo suficiente de Thor y comenzó a vestirse de espaldas a este, mientras esperaba que tomara sus cosas y se fuera. Si no quería arriesgarse por él, por lo que creían haber forjado entre años de convivencia y ahora entre las sábanas, entonces ya nada tenia que hacer ahí.

El nórdico apretó los puños, con un sentido de impotencia que lo había rebajado a ser algo menos que un extraño ante los ojos del menor. Se estaba distanciando, Thor estaba permitiendo que su miedo lo alejara del hechicero, que lo quitara de su lado donde debería estar, donde se supone era el lugar al que perteneció siempre. ¿Por qué mierda no podía dejar de ser tan cobarde? Su hermano tenía razón, si no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse por él, por ambos, por su amor, podía irse mucho al carajo. Y si lo abandonaba ahora, no tendría oportunidad de regresar y recuperarlo después, por el simple hecho que no podía concebir una vida sin Loki.

Bueno, si ya estaba en ese barco, entonces lo protegería contra lo que fuera. Podrían golpearlo a él, amarrarlo de las muñecas, atarlo boca abajo, flagelarlo hasta que cayera muerto, pero nunca permitiría que alguien pusiera un solo dedo encima a su hermano, NADIE.

Thor observó que Loki tomaba su ropa y volvía a vestirse, sintiéndose humillado. Pero en lugar de angustiarse y lamentarse a si mismo cuando lo vio, decidió actuar como hombre y ponerse los pantalones, en forma metafórica, y no dejarlo ir. Se levantó, gateó pasando sobre la cama hasta llegar donde estaba el ojiverde, y le tomó la muñeca para que no se terminara de colocar los pantalones, dejándolo desnudo como él. De inmediato, con su mano libre lo tomó del hombro y de modo sutil lo arrojó contra la cama, posicionándose él encima suyo.

—Te amo, ¿entiendes? Y nadie mejor que tú sabe que cuando amo algo, no dejo que se me escape— dijo con un poco de enojo, pero dejando un matiz ligero —No dije que no me arriesgaría por ti, lo haré. Lo que no me dejaba tranquilo era que nuestra relación fuera... No te mentiré, me aterra que tenga un fin, no propiciado por nosotros, sino por las circunstancias que llegaran a presentarse, sobretodo por nuestra posición en Asgard... Es complicado si lo miras de esa forma

¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser y no sonar como un mentiroso? ¿Cómo?

—Lo lamento, ¿si? Lamento haber pensado que esto fue forzado, y no confiar en que esto podrá contra todo. Fue estúpido de mi parte— sonrió de lado —Escucha, nunca sentí algo más perfecto, y de hecho, nada hasta ahora lo ha sido. Es casi un milagro que tú me des la oportunidad de tenerte y que me ames como yo te amo. Es algo nuevo y me da un miedo del demonio joderlo y perderte, pero no significa que no voy a intentarlo porque te has convertido en mi razón de existir, Loki... En serio, lamento haber desconfiado. Todo tiene un rumbo, y si no se camina por él jamás sabré qué hay al final del camino… y de verdad me gustaría caminarlo contigo

Vio que el chico se cruzaba de brazos.

—Si, soy un estúpido, pero sé que me amas así. Conozco esa mirada, Loki

El ojiazul respiró lento, esperando alguna respuesta. No sería una sonrisa y un abrazo conciliador porque conocía lo orgulloso que era su hermano, pero le daba una mirada que decía: _eres un grandísimo bobo_, lo que significaba que ya no estaba del todo molesto. Y con eso se sentía el hombre más feliz de todo el cosmos.

Humillado, pisoteado, burlado, herido, así era como se sentía en ese momento. A sus cortos dieciséis ya conocía lo que era tener el corazón roto y el cuerpo ultrajado, porque esa era la sensación que se impregnaba en su piel conforme el calor del lecho iba tornándose en frío, en distanciamiento, en amargura. Habían cometido incesto, pero esa no era la razón de su malestar emocional y físico. Se había enredado con su propio hermano, con su propia sangre, su mismo linaje, más aquel no era el motivo de ese pinchazo agudo que atravesaba su pecho. Lo que hicieron estaba condenado a ojos del Universo entero, y aun siendo consciente de ello, aun sabiendo que vivir bajo el mismo techo, con el peligro latente de ser hallados y llevados ante su padre para ser juzgados, sería vivir bajo presión constante, Loki estaba seguro de querer intentarlo pese a los impedimentos de la moral y los principios con que habían sido formados desde pequeños.

Quería arriesgarse a todo por estar con Thor y quería que su hermano se arriesgara también, porque después de él, después de haberle entregado hasta la última parte de su ser, después de entregarle hasta la última mirada y el último aliento, aquello no podía terminarse así.

Lo sintió mientras Thor le amaba, y podría jurar que este también pudo ser capaz de percibir aquel vínculo tan perfecto, tan fuerte y real. Ese vinculo tan intenso que se hubo formado con solo un primer contacto, fue suficiente para que sus sentimientos verdaderos emergieran y se mezclaran, se fundieran y crearan esa convergencia que solo aquellos que se encuentran en la plenitud de un momento eterno y sublime, logran moldear en base a lo que guardan en lo mas profundo y escondido de su corazón. Loki quería que Thor se diera cuenta de eso y dejara atrás la cobardía para enfrentar a su lado cualquier reto, cualquier obstáculo que representara vivir ese sentimiento más allá de lo fraterno, más allá de la cama y lo equivocado... Más allá de cualquier sueño vano.

Pero si no sucedía, si por el contrario, Thor se dejaba cegar por el temor y la paranoia, entonces Loki no mendigaría ese amor que el nórdico le diera libremente, instantes atrás. No sería él quien suplicara por algo que ahora tenía certeza en asegurar, era suyo. Así su vida se volviera un infierno al verle día con día, así muriera de ganas por un solo beso, no suplicaría por un poco de todo lo que le diera a voluntad.

Con esos pensamientos plagados de orgullo y enfado, el ojiverde estaba por colocarse el pantalón. Ya lo tenía entre sus manos, extendido para poder empezar a colocárselo, mas una mano cerrándose contra su muñeca se lo impidió, haciéndole ver con exaspero al rubio quien se hubo parado en frente suyo. Este le quitó la prenda y la arrojó a un lado, junto a lo demás en el suelo, y después le empujó por el hombro derecho, no de forma violenta pero si con algo de autoridad delicada para tumbarlo de vuelta en la cama. Loki se mostró con cierta confusión, incluso miedo, por la silenciosa y _ruda_ acción que Thor ejercía sobre él. Sin embargo, el azabache le mantuvo el reto visual con aplomo, a pesar de la posición donde se veía sometido una vez más, al tiempo que respiraba profundo y pesado, áspero.

Esta ocasión seria diferente. Si el mayor intentaba acercársele, no dudaría en hacerlo pagar por su atrevimiento. No lo humillaría por segunda vez... y no lo hizo.

Casi al instante en que Thor se posicionara a horcajadas suyas para impedirle huir, obligándolo así a escucharle, sus oídos se llenaron de explicaciones y aseveraciones, que primero sonaban molestas y luego fueron bajando de intensidad, hasta llevar matices suaves y hasta cálidos, pacientes. Paciencia que Loki aun no recuperaba. No hasta que su hermano mencionara que le aterraba la idea de perder lo que habían descubierto sobre la marcha, y no por culpa de alguno o de ambos, sino porque llevar a flote su amor significaba condenarse y exponerse a consecuencias fatales. Las leyes de Asgard, de su padre, eran estrictas en cuanto a impartir justicia, no importando de quien se tratara. La ley se cumplía tal cual hubiese sido escrita, sin importar sobre quien cayera el peso del martillo. Y siendo ellos parte de la familia real, no seria motivo de conciliación ni exclusión sino todo lo contrario. Al ser parte de la realeza su castigo seria uno ejemplar, el más cruel y terminante que se hubiese impartido jamás. Esa era la razón del miedo en Thor... Loki lo entendía. No era falta de amor ni compromiso para con él, era terror a perderlo.

Aun así, todavía se sentía dolido. ¿Acaso no pudo decírselo de un modo menos dramático? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, a su hermano siempre le gustó hacer drama de todo, al menos lo que tuviera que ver con su persona.

El joven pelinegro seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, solo se permitió exhalar con pesadez, conservando un semblante enfadoso, mas ya no furioso. Se había cruzado de brazos al escuchar la disculpa del mayor, seguido de su deseo por estar a su lado y caminar juntos ese sendero que se vislumbraba delante de ellos. La mirada esmeralda pronto se suavizó livianamente, arrugando el entrecejo, aunque todavía con matices de berrinche infantil. Le creía, hablaba con la verdad, y se reprendía a si mismo por no mantener su porte orgulloso. Pero que más podía hacer, si veía a través de sus zafiros la certeza en sus palabras.

Ladeó el rostro y bufó con leve fastidio, cuando Thor le hizo notar que le correspondía, a pesar de su fachada renuente. Y solo después de algunos segundos de silencio total, el hechicero expresó su sentir.

—Comienzo a cuestionarme si no soy yo el estúpido por amarte así

Dijo algo serio, viéndole de reojo y procediendo a incorporarse. Quedó sentado frente al nórdico, pegando la espalda a la cabecera de caoba y retrayendo las piernas, entre que las abrazaba por sobre el pecho. Le miró poco menos agrio y prosiguió.

—Es cierto que tenemos todo en contra. Estamos rodeados por todos los frentes, y el poder siquiera pasar de una semana sin ser descubiertos es todo un reto en si... Pero ambos sabemos que ya no podemos aparentar que no pasa nada... No después de hoy

Aguardó por breves segundos, transmitiendo un sentimiento más calmado y comprensivo, aventurándose luego a rozar el dorso de la mano derecha del rubio con sus dedos, en una caricia delicada y sutil.

—También tengo miedo, Thor... pero sé que soy y seré más fuerte y valiente si peleas por esto a mi lado. Te quiero conmigo, no me importa si el día de mañana debemos rendir cuentas ante padre o quien sea. Te quiero conmigo hasta el último día de mi vida porque te amo... Siempre voy a amarte así...

Le susurró con anhelo y esperanza de ser correspondido y respaldado. Thor se había vuelto su razón de querer enfrentar al mismo Universo, tan solo por vivir su vida a su lado.

Mientras el menor externaba sus visiones y planes para el futuro con aplomo, el nórdico escuchaba con atención, sorprendido por el grado de madurez que poseía su hermano. Lo superaba por mucho, a pesar de su corta edad. En realidad siempre había demostrado una inteligencia excepcional, lo cual no concordaba para nada si lo comparaba con él. Thor era tosco, brusco, impulsivo, atravesado y un busca problemas como su segundo nombre. Si alguien ahí lo arruinaría todo sería él, pero bien podía aprender de Loki y ser cauteloso. Por el bien de ambos.

Pues no sería sencillo, como bien le decía el ojiverde, quien se había apartado un poco y sentado frente suyo. No estaba enojado como hace un segundo, pero no estaba contento del todo, he ahí la distancia. Thor en serio no lo culpaba, él era un obtuso más lento que un caracol.

Aun así...

—Yo también quiero amarte para siempre— devolvió con temple manso

Aun así, Loki le había dicho que lo amaba.

Acercó entonces una mano con precaución y la cerró sobre la diestra de Loki. No vio que opusiera resistencia, así que la levantó de su lugar y acercó el dorso a sus labios, besando los nudillos repetidas veces.

—Lo juro

En seguida cruzó su otro brazo encima de su pecho musculado en señal de juramento, uno que cumpliría a toda costa.

Esperó breves segundos en realidad, aunque para Loki bien pudo haber sido un siglo entero el que tardara en escuchar la respuesta de su hermano. Por eso, cuando le oyó decir que también lo amaba y quería que aquello fuera para siempre, su joven corazón retumbó lleno de dicha y alivio en su interior, con la plena confianza de saber que así sería. ¿Cómo era que lo sabía? Simple: aquel matiz sincero y firme con el que Thor se había expresado, mientras tomaba su mano con delicado cuidado para besar sus nudillos de forma casi devota, más su mirada celeste, transparente y verdadera, junto con su brazo cruzando su pecho para posar el puño sobre su corazón en señal de juramento, le confirmaban que no había farsa ni tampoco duda en el ojiazul.

Thor pelearía lado a lado, hombro a hombro con él, por ese amor que ambos descubrieran y consumaran tan solo minutos atrás. Se batiría a duelo contra quien fuera y lo que fuera, igual que Loki lo haría. Y si era su destino final caer, lo harían defendiendo aquello en lo que creían, por aquello en lo que añoraban.

Poco después, el azabache se mostró al fin relajado y accesible, suavizando sus facciones para devolverle al mayor una mirada conciliadora y una sonrisa cálida, zafando lentamente su mano de la ajena, tan solo para entrelazar ambas con un roce sutil y delicado. Mientras lo hacía, sus esmeraldas se fijaron en aquella acción que realizaba, e inmediatamente, una estela azul neón se vislumbró al rededor de ambas manos, como si las uniera en la eternidad con su mágico fulgor.

—Eres un tonto

Declaró con ligera travesura para luego encararlo, al tiempo que su rostro revelaba su estado entre risueño y tímido, por volver al presente y notar aquella intima cercanía, misma que poco antes ya la hubieran reducido a nada, pero que a pesar de ello seguía causándole sobresalto. Loki podía intuir que jamás dejaría de sentir ese nervio placentero al estar cerca de Thor, sin importar el contexto en que convivieran. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: le pertenecía por completo.

_Contigo empeora ese estado…_

Pensaba Thor cuando el menor le dijera aquella burla, notando que sus dedos se acercaron con lentitud y se entrelazaron a los suyos. Era curioso observar sus manos, porque las de Loki eran suaves, delicadas, estilizadas y finas. En cambio las suyas eran grandes, llenas de heridas de batallas y ásperas. Pero encajaban de una forma imposiblemente perfecta.

El rubio dejó que una ligera risilla se asomara al ver la luz neón que emergía de su unión. Era energía pura que el menor desprendía en señal de devoción, para devolverle el juramento que Thor hiciera momentos atrás. Era su modo de decirle que también protegería ese amor con cada fibra de su ser, y no se alejaría de su lado. El nórdico aferró ese tierno gesto, reduciendo el espacio entre ambos sin soltar la mano del ojiverde, y juntando su cuerpo. No respondió de inmediato pero abrazó a Loki, dándole un beso en el cuello y atrayéndolo para que ahora este se sentara a horcajadas suyas.

—No pudiste decirlo mejor— bromeó rodeándole la cintura y besando su sien

Oírle reír solo le alegró todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Ahora podía estar seguro, Thor permanecería a su lado, siempre dando la cara junto con él, siempre firme al pie del cañón. Jamás retrocedería ni se acobardaría... no lo abandonaría. No le daría la espalda por más desesperanzador y fiero que se viera el panorama frente a ellos, no. Marcharía con la frente en alto, con orgullo y solemnidad, tomándole de la mano y blandiendo su coraje y fervor junto a los suyos, en pos de ver libre de ataduras y prejuicios aquel amor que se revelara y consumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Pero que llevaba latente por años, por toda una vida, en espera de poder realizarse, de poder complementarse.

Ambos se habían vuelto uno parte del otro, pero no fue algo que se forjara en minutos. Ambos fueron destinados a compartir sus vidas, desde que el mismo Universo planeara y conspirara que así debía ser. El fuerte lazo que los uniera en fraternidad y hermandad, solo había sido la breve conexión a un vínculo aun mayor, mucho más sólido y significativo. Loki lo entendía así, y estaba plenamente seguro de que Thor lo consideraba de la misma forma. Podía verlo en su mirada cálida y entregada, en su sonrisa cómplice, en aquel beso pequeño en su cuello, cargado de la más dulce ternura que le hacía estremecerse y sonreír de modo cándido. Lo percibía en su abrazo confiado y protector que le juntaba a su cuerpo y le transmitía devoción y fidelidad, mientras se daba el permiso de regresarle la broma para después depositar un nuevo beso casto en su sien izquierda.

Enamorado de un tonto... como uno. Ironías de la vida.

—Ahm, de hecho... creo que puedo superarlo...

Dijo conservando su tono travieso y sarcástico, sonriendo ventajosamente y entrecerrando los ojos, al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Thor con sus brazos delgados, posicionándose mejor sobre las piernas de este y quedando mejor sentado encima suyo.

Al quedar tan cerca de nuevo, fue inevitable que Loki se perdiera en la mirada madura y anhelante de su hermano. Parecía decirle tantas cosas, mismas que él entendía sin necesidad de rebuscar, pues aquel par de zafiros eran de una claridad y transparencia desconcertantes que no era novedad para el hechicero comenzar a sentirse abrumado de nueva cuenta. Siempre le aturdía cuando Thor le observaba, ya fuese hablando de cosas sobre ellos, todavía en carácter fraterno, o durante sus entrenamientos en la duela. Esas ocasiones, las miradas sobre su persona le resultaban mayormente cargadas, puesto que Thor debía mantenerse fijo en cada movimiento suyo, cada gesto e incluso pensamiento que cruzara por su mente, para poder indicarle sus errores y desventajas. Para poder deducir en dónde debía centrar más su atención al ejercitarse, al igual que hacerle notar puntos débiles que debía fortalecer.

Loki siempre amó en silencio que al estar juntos, el ojiazul no tuviera atención para nada ni nadie más que él... Justo como pasaba en ese instante.

—Puedo leer tu mente, ¿sabes?— comentó con liviana insinuación, percatándose de la expresión un tanto extrañada y desorientada del mayor, cosa que le hizo reír divertido porque seguramente se lo había tomado literal —Bobo... puedo leerla a través de tus ojos. Así que descuida, lo que sea que estés visualizando en tu cabeza ahora no lo sé... No exactamente...

Al principio Thor se quedó perdido en el rostro de Loki, tan bello y pálido. El blanco nunca resaltó mejor en nadie antes. Era tan perfecto y hermoso, no lo había visto así en la mañana y ahora su visión había cambiado radicalmente. Era tan apetecible a simple vista, que Thor no dudaba que sus celos fueran enormes. Desde que tenía memoria siempre había celado a su hermano, por lo que terminaba espantando a cualquier niña, o niño, que quisiera acercársele, aunque solo fuera amistosamente. El nórdico no soportaba que su hermanito tuviera atención en otra persona, eso le parecía egoísta a veces, pero no podía evadir sus impulsos de querer tenerlo para él en todo aspecto. Ya se daba cuenta del porqué de su posesividad.

Luego el pícaro hechicero se encargó de ponerlo bajo presión un poco. Le encantaba su lenguaje elocuente y sarcástico, pero usado contra él, se ponía nervioso. El menor le había dicho que sabía lo que cruzaba por su mente.

¿_Y por qué está tan tranquilo?_

Pensó, puesto que los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza eran muy... perversos. El problema de Thor era que lo veía y algo se encendía, como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina. Loki se había convertido en su droga personal, y ahora que lo veía tan cerca de nuevo, se estaba planteando la idea de hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Aunque el ojiverde lo calmó diciéndole que no podía adivinar nada de sus pensamientos, pero que sus ojos hablaban por si solos.

—Ahh, si soy tan obvio, ¿dime qué reflejan mis ojos ahora?

Lo retó. Quizá estaba inquieto, pero era su instinto hablando.

Ya se esperaba que el mayor le retara a decirle qué era lo que podía ver en su mirada. Intuía la inquietud entre palabras, pero también curiosidad, algo que sin duda complació al menor, puesto que por más turbado que el rubio estuviera se atrevía a dar un paso al frente.

Acentuó el semblante pícaro y elocuente, mezclando un poco de matices altivos y perspicaces para darle más hincapié al momento, y de paso causar que Thor se interesara más en él. Delineó silencioso aquel par de zafiros retadores, ligeramente risueños, con sus esmeraldas, pudiendo ver el reflejo en esa mirada honesta y abierta de lo que el rubio guardaba en su interior. Lo cual, el joven hechicero pudo definir como: picardía, travesura, lujuria, deseo, pasión, fuerza, vehemencia, ímpetu, virilidad, fuego... toda una combinación de sentimientos profundos, pero más que nada amor. Thor reflejaba ese anhelo de querer amarlo, no solo una vez más en esa noche sino miles de veces, juntos en la eternidad.

Ser consiente de aquel deseo despierto hacia él, por Thor, provocó que el corazón de Loki palpitara fuerte y se acelerara dramáticamente en cuestión de milésimas, igual que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín, y el verde esmeralda en su mirar se intensificara y se mostrara mas vivo y nítido, brillando cual gemas preciosas con su propio fulgor interior, mezclado con el fuego de las antorchas y el brillo estelar.

—Reflejan tu deseo por mí... tu ansiedad, tus ganas de amarme por siempre y nunca parar...

Expresó en un murmuro trémulo, sintiendo el nerviosismo correr a través de su espalda, llegando hasta la nuca y erizando su piel, mientras que su aliento escapaba por sus labios entreabiertos y se mezclaba con el de Thor, quien le veía complacido con su deducción.

—Ahh— respondió el nórdico con ligera picardía, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de su hermano —Entonces, no te sorprenderías si hago esto

Con rapidez, el nórdico volcó a Loki sobre las sábanas, apresándolo por las muñecas y sonriéndole con diversión.

—Es una larga noche, ¿no crees?— dirigió con cierto sarcasmo y alzando una ceja, pasando su índice por una mejilla del menor —Tienes razón… No pararé nunca…

Dicho aquello, Thor le tomó el mentón y volvió a besarlo con ímpetu y gallardía, con la esperanza de hacerlo a la mañana siguiente y quizá la noche siguiente. ¡Que diablos! El resto de la eternidad. Siempre se aseguraría de saludar y despedir a Loki con un beso, un simple y delicado roce de labios que le transmitiera todo su amor y devoción hacia él, porque no planeaba hacerlo de otra forma.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

******Notas finales: **Lectores, pues este ha sido nuestro más reciente roleo transformado en fic…Como lo mencioné en la notas de inicio, habrá un cese por el momento de publicaciones, al menos las referentes a los roleos…No se alarmen, no es una despedida ni nada por el estilo, tenemos uno en proceso que paulatinamente aparecerá por aquí, y como lo comenté también, una sorpresa aparte de ese…Mientras tanto, no nos queda más que agradecerles a todos quienes han estado leyendo, siguiéndonos y dejándonos saber su opinión n.n…Centauro Zafiro y una servidora les enviamos un saludo cordial y un fuerte abrazo, y claro está, que el Thorki siga presente en sus oscuros pensamientos owo…Nos leemos pronto, ciaooooo ;)…


End file.
